


Highschool DxD Harem

by DarkCompulsion



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: DxD, F/M, Harems, Hentai, Manga & Anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22299328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCompulsion/pseuds/DarkCompulsion
Summary: There will be pictures and gifs! You have been told!
Comments: 32
Kudos: 233





	1. First Harem

This is the harem for this part and I will add more before I get into the story.


	2. Second Harem

Decided to change the chapter and add both the King and Queen Piece.


	3. Third Harem

And this is going to go on for maybe two more chapters.


	4. Fourth Harem

Kunou will be more older I should add before I here sirens and knocks on the door.


	5. Fifth Harem




	6. Inquiries

You can kill me later for dedicating a whole chapter to a question, but kill me on PvP in Dragon Ball Legends.  
  
The question revolves around Issei.

What to do with him? Should I not include him at all? Make him a random small villain that we kill later. Should he get killed in the Raynare arc?

With genderbends. Yes or no. Should I introduce sisters of characters. Maybe have Kiba have a sister who we meet during the excalibur arc? An Oc who is a female verson of Issei but independent of being in another peerage. A sister of Vali, or Vali being a female.

Leave your suggestions and ideas.


	7. Prologue

I let out a moan as I looked to see the two girls sucking my dick off in the Kendo Club. They were Murayama, a twin pig-tailed girl with brown coloured hair, and Katase, a girl with short pink hair. They both had smiles on their faces as they went on my dick. Katase worked on sucking my balls dry, while Murayama worked on the momument of meat presented towards them.

A smile came across my face as they looked up to me, eyes lidded with lust and cloudy. With a primal desire, I grabbed both of them by their hair and skull-fucked them harder. Both of they moaned on my dick and the vibrations caused me to cum, the sheer amount forcing them to cough it out of their bodies, and created an erotic scenes as both of them were covered with my semen.

Marvelling, Murayama scooped some from her face and licked it. "Wow, Katase. It actually tastes kinda nice, a bit salty," she commented, licking up some more cum from her cum-stained body.

Katase gave a nod in agreement. Unlike her friend, she got the white treat from between her breasts. "It could get addicting."

The sight drove me mad and I grabbed Katase's hands and pressed her down on the floor, her tits squashing up against it. I growled and sucked on her neck. Pulling off, I whispered, "I'm gonna fuck you until you are begging for my cock!" I declared.

"Hey, wait—ARRRRRRRGGHHHHH!"

Looking over Katase as I fucked her tight anus, I could see that her tongue propped out of her mouth from my first strike. I grinned and slapped her rear, her body rippling at the attack. "What a horny kendo slut! You're already ahegao from one strike. I guess I can use everyday!" I told her, pulling my arms around her body, I clutched and massages her tits as I began to fuck her anus harder and harder.

A moaning Murayama looked at the scene with a horny expression, her tongue out and her fingers adventuring into her pussy, while liquid puddling underneath her body. 'She's being fucked so brutally, but'-Murayama looked to see Katase with a 'fucked silly' expression-'she looks like she is really enjoying it,' the brown-haired girl thought.

My ears perked and my eyes looked to a lonely Murayama. I was too busy fucking Katase silly that I had neglected Murayama. Two Kendo girls at the same time sounded nice. "Murayama!" I called out, a happy glint came across her face. "Bring your pussy here so I can fuck you!" I added.

Murayama felt like she would cum just from hearing that. 'So dominant,' she thought.

With a few more heavy thrusts, Katase screamed before falling flat down. Her anus moving on its own. It jiggled for multiple moments before erupting with a world of whiteness. Both me and Murayama looked at the scene with lust and two different thoughts.

'I am so doing that to Murayama,' I thought.

'Is that what Y/N is going to do to me?' she thought, slightly nervous.

"Eat out, Katase," I said.

Murayama turned back in surprise to me, like she heard a ghost talk to her. She pointed at herself to make sure she did not miss anything. "Y-you want me to do what," she said.

I growled and slapped her rear. "I told you to eat out your friend's gushing anus," I said, smiling lustly.

Murayama looked nervous. "Um, alright?"

I crawled closer and out my arm around her neck. "Let me help you," I said, seductively. A blush came across her face. Quickly, I dragged her face and forced her mouth into Katase's anus.

Before Murayama could do anything afterwards, I already whipped my dick out and pushed my dick into her tight anal hole, and I moaned from feeling the tightness of her fleshy velvet walls. Her ass was luscious so I slapped it harder, leaving red marks. "Damn, Murayama! I need to get an ass-job from you soon!" I told her.

Katase began squirming, and I realised that Murayama was actually eating out her friend's anus. That drove me to go further into a moaning Murayama. Rubbing her ass, I felt her buck her hips against me, and I released my seed into her.

I pulled out and sighed, looking towards the mess I made. "That was fun," I said. 


	8. Glasses Girl

"Sex with you is amazing, as usual," Murayama commented, rubbing herself on me, sweat dripping from her body.

My face was pulled by Katase, who kissed me passionately. "Murayama is right. You know who to treat and train us with the thick, hard, kendo cock," she said, giving an _eep_ as I groped her ass.

I smiled. 'These girls have become whores for my cock, and I love every moment of it,' I thought, letting the two girls rub themselves on me as I forced them to give each other a lesbian kiss, their saliva coming out.

*******

I was walking towards my locker when I heard girls talking. 'Is that Murayama and Katase? It sounds like they are arguing with someone. Let me see if i can find out who it is,' I thought.

"So you are a pervert!" three voices accused me at once.

I sighed as I could already tell who it was from their obnoxious voices. "Listen up, morons. I could get a girl to lift up her skirt for me no problem. I'm not a sad loser like you lot that have to peek. You guys are still virgins, are you not?" I turned around with a dark glare. "You're 1,000 years to early to even look at me."

They all bounced around like comic book characters, tears and snot staining their face. Anger grew on their faces as they all pointed at me.

"You're not a virgin!" 

I readied my fist; I dug my fingers in so my nails were not visible, and my thumb rested on my index and middle finger. "Shut up," I quietly said, sending a killer hook around as I knocked three idiots with one fist.

"That will teach you annoying bastards to yell. I swear, if someone could just kill them, then I will be so happy."

Suddenly. I remembered that their was a conversation I was trying to listen to. I hadn't heard anyone talking and I definitely would have seen someone leave. I'm going in.

"Looks like the man is here," the girl said.

I looked to see Murayama and Katase looking slightly embarrassed. "Alright. What's the d-e-e-al?" My tone went down when I saw a grinning Aika. "Oh no!" was all I could shout.

Aika smirked. "Since you've shown up, this means that I'm going to fuck you now. Murayama and Katase sounded like they were having a fun time, so I want in," she declared.

I shook my head, rubbing my hand on my head. "Good grief. Fine then. But I'm going to end up turning you into a submissive little harlot by the end of this."

Immediately, I grabbed Kiryuu and forced her mouth on my dick. She was flailing her hands out but I got Murayama and Katase to hold her down; one holding her arms and the other her legs.

"Suck!" I commanded, feeling the vibrations of her throat around my cock and her saliva looming up my cock made my buck my hips.

Aika's face was moving up and down at super speed from how hard I was skull-fucking her, her moans loud even with the passage blocked. My cock began to swell up and it bulged and roared as her mouth was filled to the brim with my baby batter, some dropping to the floor as she tried to rest her weary jaw.

Without her realising it, I grabbed her arms and pushed her down. "You're a naughty little slut for not finishing your treat. You need punishment!" I darkly told her, enjoying the slight worry in her eyes.

"Wait—"

Immediately, I pushed my dick all the way inside her. As soon as she wailed, I stopped her with a kiss. Then, as I pulled back, I covered her mouth with my fingers as I pushed harder into her pussy, the slick slapping of flesh causing her to ejaculate early.

"You've cum but I haven't! Wait a bit more before the blast!" I told her, grinning a bit too creepily as her face went blank with lust.

Pushing her on her breasts, I had plunged into her anus as hard and instant as possible. The pain causing her to gush again. With her rear in view, I began to slap, slap and slap! Her rear contracted harder and I came all in her ass.

She fell down, talking with no sense, and her tongue hung out of her mouth as she had an ahegao expression on her face.

"I think I did break her," I said, slapping her rear for good measure. "Hey, you two. Clean her up. I'm going to the gym, now," I told them, and they obeyed.


	9. Interesting Meeting

It had been a few days since Aika had joined the polygamous relationship. For such a pervert, I was surprised to find out that she did not have a high libido as I originally thought, so Katase and Murayama would more or less of the time be stuck on the long end of my pole.

"Where the hell have you been Issei?!" the cringey voices of two perverted partners shouted, pointing at their third party member.

"I was rolling in some double D's," he said, smirking as he walked off, not even looking back at the perverted duo's faces of shock.

"Hahaha! This is just too funny. If he really has rolled into some double D's, I'll have to pay a visit to his mother." I walked up to the duo. "I find it really hard to believe that happened, especially looking at your group."

However, they did not take kindly to this. Matsuma charged at me but I dodged his elbow and redirected it to Motohama's face, a crack issuing. I leapt up in the air and did a series of helicopter kicks that sent them both flying.

"I just hope I haven't got spunk on me," I said, picking their wallets and taking all the money they had. "Thanks for the money. I would say tip, but you already get the picture," I added. 

*******

I took a deep breath in as I swerved my feet multiple times over the same place. When I saw my opponent's eyes briefly wander off, I flashed forward to catch them off guard.

Just barely did they stop my wooden blade with their own but their balance caused them to land poorly on their foot because they could not withstand that aftershock of my blade.

My left hand grabbed the handle of the blade with my right hand. I charged forward and swung my blade horizontally. 'Attack upwards! Do it!' I mentally commanded them.

"Looks like I win," my opponent said, confidently smirking as he swung his blade upwards just they way I wanted him to do.

I couldn't help but have a grin on my face at this supposed victory. Before his blade could connect vertically, I pulled it to the side and a brown flash occurred as my opponent was now on the floor, groaning.

"'When your opponent starts boasting, he's already lost,'" I said. I craned my back and my stiff joints after the battle.

"That was great," Murayama told me, hugging me tightly and kissing my cheek. I smiled back at the affection.

"You said it," Katase joined in, sucking lips with me instead.

"No fair!" Murayama grumbled but Katase just stuck her tongue out jokingly.

I smiled and sucked face with Murayama as well, causing her to smile while Katase gave a cute pout. "There we go. Everyone is happy."

"Well, see ya," they said, walking off to their houses.

*******

"Ten months without drinking any fizzy or sugary drinks. I'm like a water vegetarian! Sure, yeah, I'll go with that."

"Hey, babe. Wanna have a night with the boys?" a filthy man asked a lady.

The female looked to be a teenager with silky, long raven hair. A sizeable butt and and bust. She was wearing a leather black shirt and coat with black leather pants. 

She was minding her own business but I could she was outnumbered. I was going to ask her for help but stopped. 'What gentlemen and feminist would I be if I did not let shows that she could defend herself?'

"Black suit lady! Do you need help or should I just be on my way?" I asked, the gang now having their eyes on me.

She had a serious look on her face. "I need some help," she said.

When I saw that look on her face I felt something different. That wasn't a look of joking, mockery or genuine concern. She wasn't worried about what they could do to her, she was worried what she would do to them.

"Hey, scar-boy! Stay out of this!" one of them shouted, the moon glistened their knuckle duster.

"What's with the mess on your face?!" another one of them taunted.

"Oi! Bastard! What did you just say about my mark?!" I asked them, slowly walking towards them with adrenaline burning inside me.

"Get him boys!" the knuckle duster man said.

One person came up to me swinging nun chucks randomly with no effort to focus his strikes. I swiped underneath and thrusted my fist into his solar plexus, blood leaking out of his mouth. I grabbed the nun chucks and smashed them through the man's necks.

I made a stance and teased them with a hand. "Come on, who is next? It doesn't matter! All of you are dead!" I shouted, my veins bulging.

A cutting noise came through the air as someone tried to come up behind me on surprise with a wakizashi. I pulled my arm back and the man screamed as I hit his elbow, turning my arm, I cracked his arm, stole his blade and cut his arm off.

"Catch!" I said, throwing the arm into a man's face, knocking him back. I ducked to avoid a right-handed strike and cut the man's neck open.

"And there were two," I said. "Come at me at once!" I shouted, looming forwards towards them as I clenched the wakizashi.

"Enough!" the knuckle duster man shouted rushing forward blindly. I side-stepped his attack and sliced his stomach. I had slightly held back, as his organs did not fully spill out.

"You fool!" the last man shouted, charging forward.

I saw a blade on the floor and kicked it towards the man. Quickly, the man brought out a katana and blocked the blade. While he did that, in that single moment, I grabbed the knuckle duster man's weapon and pushed it into his neck.

"Tch! Useless trash to be defeated by an insect. I guess I'm the only one left."

"What is with your group? They can't be Yakuza if they are that weak," I said to him, smiling with blood on my face.

The man pulled a stance, with his legs a shoulder-width apart. He jumped forward and let the blade flow towards me. I dropped down to drop it and the man, impressively, brought his blade down to try and catch me.

I flipped backwards and brought the wakizashi as hard as I could. I struggle before a small spark appeared and the katana had lost it's sharp tip.

"What the?!" the "katana-wielding" man said.

'Don't look away!' I shouted mentally. I wouldn't say it out loud because it would trigger his senses, I'm not some shounen hero. 

I went low on the ground and pushed my small katana forward. The man struggle against me because of the imbalance of his katana.

"OWARI DA!" I shouted, flicking the knuckle duster into the man's katana-wielding blade. I rushed forward while talking, "You're very dependent on that arm, so that is all that's left," jumping upwards as the man tried to thrust his katana upwards and sending the wakizashi into his throat.

I opened my eyes and looked at what I had done. "Well, shit! Looks like I have really messed up this time."

The female from before got up from her seat and smiled. Her hands clapped and she looked at me with interest. "I can use your help again," she said.

"If you want me to kill another Yakuza gang, you can forget it. I've got work to do, training to continue, girls to tend to, fun to have."

The woman smiled. "You won't be needing to do that. It's much more simple, especially if you go to Kuoh Academy."

My eyes narrowed. "What are you saying?" I asked.

"Join me for one mission and that is all I need."

"How do I know I can trust you? And what is this mission?" I asked.

"I guess you can't but this is a once in a lifetime moment. Take it," she suggested.

"Will you clean those bodies?" I said, pointing to my mess.

"I have some people who can do that. Now let's go," she said.

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"Yuma sounds good."


	10. Ravenous Raven

"This is the place where I want to tell you your mission. It's very simple, and I sure hope you have no problem doing it," she said.

'The abandoned church,' I thought.

"Let me just tell you straight. I want you to bring me Issei Hyoudou. He has something that I need, which is something he doesn't know about."

"I just want to ask you something. Who are you really? When you told me you needed help, you had a look in our eye that sad you were afraid of showing something or hurting them. You could've have killed them in an instant, but you decided to make me do it."

"I guess I can reveal the truth to you. I'll tell you: Yuma is my code name that I use when I meed with people. I'm not even sure if I should be telling you this, but I have a feeling that you have something unique about you."

A purple plume of fog shadowed the area, obscuring her look. She shredded her clothing and changed into her alternate (and more common) form. In the process of transforming, she grew taller, taking on a more mature appearance, and her eyes changed, taking on a darker, more evil look. Her clothing also changed dramatically, now consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

"Well, talk about a glow up," I commented.

"My name is Raynare. I am a fallen angel."

"If you are are a fallen angel, I can make a few assumptions: You must be working under Grigori, the 'watchers of God's children' as they are called in the holy books. Next, angels and devils and that stuff must exist. Thirdly, there is something special about Issei that is why you've called me."

Raynare looked surprised. 'He's very clever, to think that he listed off everything without my input, but he knows that I am not a superior, something I wish he did not know.'

"Anyway, what do you want from Issei? And I need some explanation on the world now that you've introduced it to me."

Raynare sighed. "Issei has something that I want: a Sacred Gear. Special gifts placed upon humans and human hybrids. I've been ordered to exterminate him if he is a threat, and he has made contact with some devils, so I want him gone."

"What is in it for me?" I asked.

"You can get his Sacred Gear. You could be lucky," she said.

"Sure."

*******

"Where the hell am I?" asked Issei, trying to struggle against the ropes.

"Don't fret too much, Issei. I know it is strange that I am doing this, but know that this is someone else's doing. I really don't care what happens to you," I said.

"Come back here, asshole!" Issei shouted.

A cute chuckle came as foot steps occurred. "Issei! Issei! Issei! Issei! You are so naive and weak. Our date was really boring, and now you've gone and gotten yourself revived as a devil."

Issei's face turned to shock. "Yuma—!"

Issei's face turned pale as he felt himself be strapped to a cross. The cuffs were tight around him and a large light-glowing gash was present. "Time for the best bit," she declared, a sadistic smile on her face as Issei began to scream and a green glow appeared.

"I don't want to wait," I said, walking off.

"Let me enjoy your company for a bit," she said.

*******

My mouth molested Raynare's neck and she let out sexy moans as we began to touch each other, our clothes disappearing with every moment. Raynare bucked her hips in a mini-orgasm as I began to suck her neck.

Raynare smiled as she felt my chest, her bubble butt grinding against my stomach. "Your chest is so defined. And I can feel the heat of your body ... it is making me crazy with lust, I think I might go crazy," she said.

I brought my legs and separated her legs, looking down to see her honeypot dripping. A smile came across my face as I flicked it. For a fallen angel with a sadistic nature, she had a very feminine moan.

"That's a sexy moan you have—"

I didn't get to finish my sentence because Raynare pushed my face into her pussy, rolling my face in a kaleidoscope as she humped my face at the same time. "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! YESSS!!!" she moaned out, her pussy pulsing.

'She tastes good,' I thought, my large and long pink appendage rolling inside her body that caused her to shake uncontrollably and then cover my face in her milk.

"You look so hot," she said, licking my face as she began to move her slick, smooth hands up my solid cock. "And your cock is so heavy with control that"—she gave a sniff—"is so intoxicating."

Raynare opened her mouth and began to gargle on it, her saliva lubing up my cock as she began to take my giant penis into her mouth more and more. 

Just like with Murayama and Katase, the temptation came again, and I forced Raynare's head on my cock harder than she expected. Her throat bursting for oxygen, and her nose having to bear the burden of gaining oxygen.

My cock began to vibrate and I could see the happy look on Raynare's face as she could tell my cock was going to fire. "Are you ready my fallen bitch?!" I said, slapping her ass then fingering her anus and pussy.

'It's coming! It's coming! It's coming! It's coming! He's going to cum inside my throat and give me his master milk!' she thought. 

The first wave came and she managed to swallow it down, her breathing becoming more relaxed as she took it in. 'That was a nice large amount— What?! There's more!' she thought, her mouth bulging up as she found her mouth being overwhelmed.

Raynare gasped as some of the cum fell on her mouth and breasts, dripping off in white waves. She smiled at the feeling of being beating. "That was amazing. One last round!" she declared, presenting herself.

"You are going to get it!" I declared, jumping up.

I grabbed her legs and opened up the cave. My mountain of flesh lined up with her vagina and prodded her vagina, teasing her and watching a blush appear on her face. Her legs began to tense as I pushed inside her, deeper and deeper until our bodies connected with each other. We both let out a moan as pleasure grew just from one connection. 'Time to pleasure her," I thought as I made her throw her head back and moan from the thrusting.

As my length roared through her body and made her face contort with pleasure, her big breasts bounced when I went deeper inside her. Her hands grasped my neck and her legs tightened around my waist. "I want you to be closer as you fuck me into oblivion and beyond!" she declared, pushing forward to bring out the maximum euphoria possible.

My mouth latched onto to her breasts and I began to furiously suck and pinch. Our bodies began to move more and more rapidly before we gasped and moaned as I busted inside Raynare, cum leaking out of her pussy and her body leaning on mine for support.

"That was great but don't you have a prisoner to check up on?" I asked.

She smiled, rubbing her breasts against my chest. "We can look on what has happened later, but let's have some cuddling time together," she said.


	11. Rampant Ravenous Ravens

"It's early," I said to myself. I could still feel a weight on my chest, and I looked down to see that Raynare was still sleeping on my chest. The covers felt warm and Raynare began to squirm, rubbing her body against me.

Grasping on the couch, I tried to ease my way from underneath her busty body and get ready for the new day. 'We're underneath somewhere, so I can't even tell if it is early in the morning, noon or even night.'

"Y-you are not done yet being my pillow," Raynare's voice called to me, her hands grasping me tighter than before.

"Jeez, can't I get up without being squeezed?" I argued back.

Raynare smirked. Suddenly, her breasts were now pressing against my back and her mouth was sucking on my neck.

"Ah! Ah! That tickles!" I admitted, letting out pathetic whimpers that I could never hide from myself. Even if it was for my life, I would probably still fall under tickles.

"What a funny weakness!" she joked, smiling at the advantage she had gained.

"Do you want me to smash your face in, Raynare?! Let me go, or I swear that I will hit you!" I warned her, while praising her physical strength.

"You wouldn't dare do that," she said.

I smirked. "That's where you are wrong. I am an advocate of true gender equality!" Whipping my leg back, I pulled back and struck her honey pot. "How's that?" I asked but I was grabbed EVEN TIGHTER THAN BEFORE. "NANI?!"

"That only pleasures women," she sultry said.

"Okay, I understand, but can you really, really let go of me now. I feel now you will squash me to death."

"Sure. But one question: What if you died from stuffing your face in my breasts?" she asked, her tongue getting near my neck.

"I'll die happy," I joked.

"Correct!" Raynare's grip loosened, and I could finally move my bodies at last. I stretched my body and clicked the cracks that I could feel; gosh, it felt so good to do that.

"I'm pretty sure that we just had sex while a person was slowly dying," I told Raynare.

The busty female just shrugged. "Oh, well. Things happen. Besides, I think that you would have rather enjoyed yourself; I know I did," she said.

"Well,"—I reached for the doorknob—"I'm—"

"WE'RE TIRED OF FUCKING WAITING!" a voice screeched, and a large bomb of energy exploded as I was sent tumbling into Raynare.

"Who the hell lost their lottery ticket? Good grief."

"For a leader, you sure are ineffective one," a mature voice said.

She was a tall and buxom woman with brown eyes and long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye. Her attire consisted of a maroon, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck. She appears to wear a white shirt underneath her top, but it can only be seen from the bottom 

'What's with the gravity-defying chest of fallen angels?' I thought.

"She always thinks she's high and mighty, humph!" the other one pouted.

She was a girl with blonde hair styled into twintails and blue eyes. She wore a Gothic Lolita attire, which consisted of a black Lolita dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, and a green jewel embedded on the collar, white thigh-high socks, and black shoes. She also wore a large black bow on top of her hair.

'I retake my statement on the all-busty fallen angel design,' I thought to myself.

"Just where the hell have you been doing, Raynare?" the blue-haired one asked.

Raynare smirked and pushed her hair back. "We succeeded in taking down one of the main targets, Issei Hyoudou. Thanks to this stud," she said, pointing to me.

"So this is the rest of your group," I said, looking them up and down. 'They look to be the same in strength,' I mentally added.

"Oi! Raynare! Your boy toy is looking us out too much," the short one voiced her complaints.

"You are too stiff, Mittelt. This might be the only chance a flat-chested girl like you are looked at," Raynare said. "Me and Kalawarner find it no problem to get the looks."

"Why you—!"

"Shut up, everyone!" I shouted. "I don't have time to listen to your squabbles, just let me collect my reward and I'll be going back to s-school," I said, not liking the last word I let out.

"He's a feisty one," Kalawarner commented.

Mittelt just pulled her arms into a self-hug. "Arrogant to tell us to shut up, stupid human," she said, sticking her tongue out in the end.

My head cocked to the side. "You've got to be hundreds of years old, but you seem very childish; not just your body structure."

"Bastard!" she shouted, summoning a light spear. "Now you are going to get it!" she added.

"Raynare, can I just get this Sacred Gear thingy?" I asked her.

Mittelt dispelled her light spear. "This guy is getting a Sacred Gear! You can't be serious, Raynare!" 

Kalawarner narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, Raynare. I'm not so sure that he should just be allowed to waltz in here and take a Sacred Gear."

I looked at them with my hands in my pockets. "What, you guys want Issei's Sacred Gear? You're light spears should be a big enough ability."

"Well, we are not that strong, so we are looking to rapidly improve our powers," Kalawarner said.

I shook my head. "Do you want to know why you are weak?" I asked, surprising them at my question.

Mittelt huffed and looked away. "What could a human like you—"

"Be quiet about this 'humans are inferior complex!' Alexander the Great was a human but was able to win every battle. Sun Tzu gave the world wisdom that would even enlighten the gods. You guys have never once trained in your lives! If you had take the time to improve yourself, how much stronger would you have become? Am I wrong?! Huh?!" 

I was playing a risky game, switching their anger modes on. However, if I could use reverse psychology, I could allow them to think about improving themselves and taken the Sacred Gear myself.

Raynare squeezed her hand, actually in deep thought for once. 'He makes a valid point. I've never felt so weak before,' she thought.

Kalawarner shook her head. "I can't believe I am saying this, but the human makes a good point. We all need to train, so I think we can allow him to have the Sacred Gear. Besides, that nun is coming with the Twilight Healing."

"I can't believe you two!" Mittelt said.

"By the way"—I smirked and put my hands out wide—"my name is Y/N. I guess I'm with you guys for a bit longer," I said.

I went out the room and I saw a stardust orb floating out of Issei. I pulled my hand to it and found a wealth of power erupt inside of me.

When Kalawarner, Raynare, and Mittelt came in they all had blushes on their faces as they felt a dominant wave of might wash over me.

"Hey, ladies. You alright?"

Raynare removed her panties and immediately began to kiss me as Kalawarner came up behind me and began to remove my clothes.

"Are you going to join, Mittelt?" Kalawarner asked, laying her hand on my growing erection.

Raynare smirked and licked Kalawarner's neck, making the latter blush. "More for us!" she happily declared.

Raynare and Kalawarner dropped down as they took my massive cock into inspection. Raynare latched onto my balls, greedily sucking and licking them as she moaned. Raynare was still horny from yesterday, and this was a great way for her to let out.

'She looks like she is really enjoying it,' Kalawarner thought. Hesitantly, she licked the tip and pre-cum spilled on her. "Is this supposed to happen?" she questioned.

Raynare took her mouth of my balls and smiled to her friend. "It shows he is still in great shape after yesterday's session," she said before eagerly going back to taking my balls into her mouth.

"Not only are you weak, you are scared, Kalawarner," I mocked her, grinning as I saw a gleam in her golden eyes.

"We'll see about that!" she declared, pushing her head down as she went several inches on my cock without practice.

'S-she's good with her mouth!' I thought, beginning to thrust my hips in pleasure as Kalawarner constantly brought her mouth up and down faster than a clash of attacks. "Keep using that throat to good use, Kala!" I said, pushing her down as I rubbed her ass with one hand.

"Eat," a new voice said.

I looked up to see that Mittelt had a blush on her face with a small amount of drool at the side. She lifted up her skirt and the area around was wet. "Naughty girl. Who made you so wet?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Shut up and just eat me out!" she shouted, dropping down immediately. "Let's see what you are made— ARGH! ARGH! FUCK YES!" she started screaming, moving her ass up and down.

'Looks like Mittelt finally surrendered," Kalawarner thought, her cheeks bulging as she gagged and created heavy breathing noises from her noise as she tried to get air into her body and make sure to swallow my whole load.

After all the girls got off of me, I grabbed Mittelt and pushed her to the ground. Lifting up the skirt, I prodded her vagina and began to assault her from behind. Her ponytails made good holders and she passed out relatively quickly. Her vagina was leaking cum and she was moaning incorrectly.

With my penis still swinging mighty, I grabbed Kalawarner and spread opened her anus. I thrusted in but was met with some resistance. "Time for the hardest pushing you will ever feel!" I told her, holding the areolas of her tits as I began to fuck myself harder into her anus until I was fully in.

"YES! YES! YES! FUCK MY ANUS HARDER!" Kalawarner begged, drool dropping from her mouth as she felt her walls be invaded by my thick piece of meat. Kalawarner banged her arms agains the floor to cope with the painful pleasure.

"I'M CUMMING, HARLOT! BETTER ACCEPT IT ALL!" I screamed the dirty talk that had gotten other girls' wet. I was sure that it would work on a fallen angel.

And it did.

Kalawarner managed to push back against my thrust, but she was mroe or less trying to get my penis deeper into her anus. "STICK IT ALL THE WAY IN! PAINT MY WHORISH WALLS WHITE, Y/N!" she begged, her anus squirting constantly.

"Looks like you are last, Raynare." I pushed against Kalawarner's ass and pulled out my dick covered in her cum.

"You know what they say: 'the best for last.'" She looked at my dick and put her finger to her chin. "You know what, I took your dick that was clean. I want to do something dirty and take your Kalawarner-cum-covered dick!" she declared.

Raynare laid on the ground and lifted her legs up in a V-shaped position, her pink puffy pussy was out on display. "It looks so erotic and needy."

"Then tend to the garden ... master," she purred.

My dick easily slid inside her pussy and I gasped in pleasure as I felt the warmth come through. Raynare smirked as she squeezed her pussy and essentially milked my dick. The feeling drove us mad and we both pushed into each other until we could feel ourselves coming to our ends.

"I t-think I'm going to—going to—"

"Cum," I finished the sentence of Raynare, smirking when she weakly nodded. "Then we'll cum at the same time!" I shouted, "NOW!" I ordered, the squelching sounds of love making echoing as Raynare gasped from the overflowing cum coming out of her pussy.

'A Sacred Gear and three more girls. I'm making progress ... but to where exactly?' I thought to myself.


	12. An Anomaly Power

"Wake up!" two voices shouted at me.

I rose up and looked to see Raynare and Kalawarner naked. This alone would have been enough to give me a raging boner, but what I saw after looking more clearly was, "Oh, my gosh!"

Raynare and Kalawarner were hugging each other, with Raynare lying down as Kalawarner was above her with their pussies close together. "We need to train, but we decided that it is best to have stress relieving time."

I rolled my way there and made one long lick down, making sure to slow down to increase their pleasure. The technique did wonders as both the fallen hugged each other tighter and gave sultry moans from my first attack.

"Ready for more?!" I asked.

Before they could give a response to my question, I worked my upper head to move constantly up and down between the two as they kept on panting like dogs from the way my tongue teased their pumping pussies.

I grabbed Kalawarner's doughy ass cheeks and buried my whole face in, making sure to rub and move for maximum output. This caused Kalawarner to grip Raynare tighter and increase the moan volume. "He's going so far in, Raynare!" Kalawarner shouted, her body giving as she dropped down and released.

"I-is it my turn? Please say that it is my turn! I really need it!" Raynare begged, breathing rapidly so that her breasts would be jiggling.

Taking a deep breath, I pushed my tongue in straight away and began to fuck her pussy with my tongue. It was definitely weird experience, but Raynare was clearly enjoying it from how she was shoving my face into her twat so much.

"Cumming!" she shouted, slumping down with Kalawarner.

'I need a wash,' I thought.

*******

'Nothing like a good bath,' I thought before looking around, 'who's house did we take to get this? Where is the person? Oh well. You know what they say: 'Don't think, just accept.'

I heard footsteps outside the door. 'It's probably one of the girls. Did Raynare or Kalawarner try and get a sneak at me? Or is Mittelt trying to see something without notifying the others. Nevertheless, I'm heading out,' I thought.

As I got out, I made contact with green eyes. I could see her hair was long, with an ahoge going backwards. She was clad in a small white bra and had white panties.

"Wait a minute, I don't know you," I said. She opened her mouth and I sighed knowing what was going to happen. "After you scream, you'll say, 'What is that massive thing?"

Just as I predicted, the girl pressed herself together to try and piece back any dignity she thought she had lost. After that, the long scream ensured. "WHAT IS THAT MASSIVE THING?!" she shouted.

"Good grief, she's got lungs for a small girl." I grabbed my boxers and placed them on along with my shirt. I shook her. "Oi! Hey! Stop screaming, I am covered."

Her face was still red. "O-oh, I'm sorry for coming in. M-my name is Asia Argento, a nun recruited by Lady Raynare."

'Lady Raynare,' I thought. Raynare did think very high of herself, but she did fall for me. "So, what can you do? Raynare isn't the person to just pick a nun and that's that."

Asia had a sad smile. The ring on her hand glowed a green light. "Lady Raynare said that my power was called Twilight Healing - I could use it to heal people. It was nice to help people, but after healing a devil, the church excommunicated me," she sadly said.

"What a bunch of idiots?" I said, and she looked in my direction with surprise. "Twilight clearly means light and darkness, so can't they see that it can heal both. Besides, they just let a devil get that close. Pathetic idiots like those are annoying."

Asia looked at me with glowing green eyes from the tears. "What you just said? D-did you really mean it?" she asked.

I looked back. "Yeah. Of course."

"Thank you," she said.

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Stay strong, Asia. This world is cruel, so fight on with an indomitable spirit," I warned her.

'What a kindhearted man,' she thought, getting into the shower.

*******

"Slow down, will ya!" I shouted, not having enough time to wipe the sweat off my body as my feet began to gain a mind of it;s own, all with having to try and dodge the "game" the three fallen angels were playing.

"You need to get stronger!" they simultaneously said before going off into giggles at my misfortune that I seemed to be in a group with a bunch of crazy sadists.

"Be careful!" Asia shouted out to me, holding her hands intensely.

Blood gushed from my shoulder as I almost tripped from the sudden attack. Immediately, my features hardened and I pressed down on my shoulder to reduce the blood loss. 'This really hurts!' I thought.

"Wanna continue?" Mittelt taunted.

"Shut up, ironboard!" I shouted, smiling at the angry features that grew on her face.

Raynare and Kalawarner laughed at the comment, while Asia became insecure as she realised the same could be applied to her. "You're dead!" she shouted.

A yellow light spear drove towards me before splitting in two and dropping me to the ground as I now had two red marks into my shoulder "Okay. That's enough for me; I don't have any strong endurance," I told them.

"That's a shame. I was hoping to go for longer," Mittelt said, walking off.

"How's the pain?" Asia asked me, a green glow surrounding me.

"You're Twilight Healing is great. I can keep on training with an ability like yours, and you'll get stronger. It's a win-win situation."

"D-do you really think so?" she asked.

Raynare smirked. "Well, well, well. Looks like the nun is starting to fall for the bad boy," she teased, causing me to sigh and Asia to fidget nervously.

"I'm not even a bad boy. Hell, I don't even have my Sacred Gear unlocked!" I reminded them, slightly frustrated.

"Then let's try and awaken it!" Raynare shouted, a golden glow bursting out.

"What the—" I looked down to see a pool of blood and gasped at the large gash on my chest. My face turned angry when I looked at Raynare holding a light spear. "Raynare! You bitch!" I spat out.

"Y/N! Why did you do that, Lady Raynare?!" she shouted.

Raynare brought up a barrier that separated Asia from us. "If he is complaining about his Sacred Gear, then an intense match will awaken it."

'Not even a warning. You're so getting fucked after this, in all ways possible,' I thought. Once again, blood ran out of mouth because of a sharp kick from Raynare.

"Get up!" she shouted, jumping up with her light spear. Thankfully, my weakened body made mt tilt back and avoid the far-reaching diagonal slice.

Picking up my blood, which I knew sounded weird, I waited on shaky legs. "Try and attack me, bitch!" I taunted.

"You are on"—two light spears spawned from Raynare's hand, surprising me—"thin ice, Y/N!" she shouted, throwing them to try and trap me.

'Just hold on for one more attack, body!' I knew that I had to take one of the spears. Rushing forward, I staggered from the second light spear hitting me but it was perfect.

'This is your blind spot, the time it takes you to recharge"—I lobbed my blood into her eyes, blinding her—"is your weakness!"

Weakly, I grabbed her neck and started chocking her tightly. When she tried to push me off, and I knew she was stronger, I bit down on her breasts, causing her to gasp.

"Y-you put me through hell, so I'll do the same to you!" I shouted, mustering all the strength I had.

**"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!"**

My hands were worn out from the punches, so I reeled my head and gave her a fierce headbutt to send her back.

'I w-worn,' I thought, dropping down. Thankfully, my body did not meet solid ground because of Asia. 

"Let me h-hea— No!" she suddenly backtracked.

Raynare was standing up with a bloody face that was mostly treated. "Good thing I learnt small healing, but you still haven't unlocked your Sacred Gear!" she shouted, her spear glowing and increasing in height and width.

"We're dead!" Asia shouted.

"ENOUGH!!! ACTIVATE, SACRED GEAR, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" I shouted.

"ACTIVATE IT, ALREADY!" Raynare shouted.

Darkness suddenly expanded and pushed Raynare back. 'What the hell?' was the consensus thought.

The darkness settled on my wounds and it began to slowly stitch them back up. I got up on wobbly legs but I was now more mobile than my previous cripple state. 'This must be my Sacred Gear!'

"Let's do this, Raynare!" I shouted.

Raynare smiled. "Light vs Darkness. I'm up for it!" she shouted, throwing light spears at me.

I dodged the majority, but the ones I couldn't dodge where dealt with by the darkness. "Time to stop those annoying spears!" I shouted, shooting a dark ray.

Raynare dodged with a smirk. "Looks like you missed," she said, cutting my cheek with a small and quick light attack. "It may be small but it will be useful in whittling you down," she added.

"I guess I am in a pickle," I said, my head down in exhaustion. 'Not!' I thought, instructing the darkness.

Raynare smiled but looked confused to see the area get dark. "What the—" She didn't have enough time and began to be consumed by the darkness. "You were faking, weren't you?" she said, impressed at the technique.

"I'm not the type of person to reveal my attacks so they can be dodged!" I told her.

"You've won," she said, realising that she couldn't summon her light spears.

I summoned the darkness back and it began to stick to my body, moving and sloshing around me. "Is it a sentient creature, or is this supposed to happen?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

My body awoke with reinvigorated energy. I opened my hand to let out some power. To my disbelief, in my very own hand, I had a golden light spear. "This is a light spear! But I don't even know basic magic!"

Raynare looked in shock as well, along with Asia (Raynare's defeat caused the destruction of the barrier). "There must be more to the Sacred Gear! It could control darkness but it then gave him the light manipulation of angels. That would mean—"

I pointed to Raynare. "Your next line is, 'That means that he can copy the abilities of other people," I said.

"That would mean that he can copy the abilities of other people!" Raynare looked at me in shock. "How'd he do that?" she questioned.

Asia shrugged her shoulders. "That happened to me as well."

I laughed. "It was obvious, but this is a pretty neat Sacred Gear! If those Longinus can kill gods and satans, then I'll just copy that power and we are good to go."

"Still, I don't understand. I've never heard of this type of Sacred Gear before. If I did, I'm sure that I would have heard Lord Azazel rambling on about it."

"Then shall we—"

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU IDIOTS DOING?!?!?!" Mittelt shrieked at us.

"Training, I unlocked my—"

"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THAT. I MEAN THAT ALL YOUR POWER RAMBLING HAS GOT DEVILS RUNNING HERE!" 

"Forget about them," Raynare dismissively said.

Kalawarner sighed. "Jeez, they were the reason that we acted so cautious in the beginning. Now they are coming this way, what do we do?" she asked. "They are the famous Gremory," she added.

"Thankfully, it is just one group, but that is still a Peerage of annoying devils we have to deal with!" Mittelt reprimanded us.

I smirked. "Let them come, we'll fight them off. After all, this is the perfect time to use my Sacred Gear and power up!"

"What about the nun?" Kalawarner asked, causing us to remember that problem. "She can't fight, her Sacred Gear is based on healing, and the devils could take her from us," she added.

"If we cause a distraction, we could hide her and that will give us a chance to take them down," I told them.

"You're underestimating the Gremory!" Mittelt told me.

"Who are the Gremory?" I asked.

Raynare sighed at having to give me another history lesson. "They are one of the greatest surviving 72 pillars from the devils. The intel that we got showed us that she has inherited the Power of Destruction ability from her Bael side. It's what she uses most of the time."

I smiled. "It's her main power. In that case, she must be entirely reliant on it. We disable that, no problem, right?" I said. "One of the abilities of my Sacred Gear was that darkness. If I could use that to disable Raynare's light ability, then we are all good," I told them.

"You're awfully confident as we are both exhausted, Y/N," Raynare said to me. "She is handling the whole territory of Kuoh," Raynare told me. "It's probably why she was spying on Issei"—she almost choked on his name—"and knew about his Sacred Gear."

"Yet it took her all this time and a signal to find us. I can only conclude her incompetence, which gives us a chance," I told them, grinning.

Mittelt huffed. "If you are that confident, fine. Let's try and hide the nun, though," she said.

"Too late for that, group," Kalawarner said, a yellow light spear in her hand. "It looks like they have already arrived."

The others tensed at the arrival. Raynare brought out her magenta light spear and Mittelt summoned her pink-coloured light spear. Asia was in the corner, nervous. 

I went to Asia's side and the darkness shielded. I turned to her. "You're still a person of faith, Asia, right?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Y-yes. I can't abandon it," she said.

"Then have faith we'll make it through," I told her, the darkness growing.

'It's so dark but protective,' Asia thought.

"You took your time, Gremory," Raynare called out.

"It appears they were expecting us, President," a sultry voice said.

The buxom women in red hair stepped out. "Nice but not nice to see you," she declared.


	13. Battle for The Healer

"The feeling is mutual, Gremory," Raynare said, shifting her body to position herself for the perfect spear throw.

"Looks like this one doesn't have manners, President," Akeno said, smiling innocently but there was bloodlust in it.

Kalawarner stepped forward. "What do you want? We're just training." 

"I have a few questions to ask, if that won't be a problem," Rias said, putting on that same innocent smile but one that radiated confidence rather than blood lust.

'That condescending look is really pissing me off,' I thought.

Mittelt gave them the finger. "Take your questions elsewhere, because we ain't got time to answer your questions— ARGH!" 

"Mittelt!" both Raynare and Kalawarner shouted.

A yellow buzz came from Akeno's finger, who currently sported a red sash across her face. "What rude manners she has, right?" Akeno asked, steam coming from her fingertips.

"What do you want?" I asked. "This idle talk is a waste of time, when we can actually be getting on to the real matter."

"My, my, your straight forward," Akeno said, smiling at me but I gave a neutral look back.

Flamboyantly, Rias stood forward with her flowing out. "I'll tell you: a student from Kuoh was asked out on a date by you Raynare. Yet I cannot find Issei or sense him at all. You have killed my future Pawn piece! You shall perish for the crime!" she shouted.

Raynare gave a laugh. "You're getting revenge over a person that you didn't get. I guess the Gremory standards have really dropped if that perverted piece of garbage really has you going all out."

Rias let out a dark-red ray attack from her hand, and a burnt crater formed where Raynare dodged the attack. "Where is the Sacred Gear?!" Rias shouted.

The white-haired midget tugged at Rias. She then pointed to me. "I believe the darkness surrounding Y/N was Issei's Sacred Gear," she told Rias.

The devil group narrowed their eyes on me, which I gladly returned. "Yeah, so what if I got it from Issei. He was killed, I got the Sacred Gear he left."

"You stole it from him!" Rias shouted, her black and red aura growing out of her, causing her hair to rise up.

I decided to goad her. "He was being a pervert, so he probably would have never been able to use it seriously. He never took anything serious! The Sacred Gear should go to those willing to put effort in!" I argued back.

"ENOUGH! I'LL AVENGE HIM!" Rias shouted.

'Sorry, Asia,' I thought, roughly grabbing her and dodging the attack. "If it is a fight you want, then a fight is what you are going to get!" I roared back, firing my darkness at Rias' attack.

"Shit!" I shouted as my shoulder was cut open, squirting out blood like a geyser. I looked to see the big breasted raven-haired devil smile at me. "So it was you, the thunder slut, that landed the lightning ability," I said.

"Aren't you a rude one?" she said, smiling.

"Y/N, stay still. I'll help you," Asia whispered to me. Bringing hr hands to my body her rings glowed as the effects of the Twilight Healing brought me back in good spirits.

I gave her a thumbs up. "Good job, Asia, but it looks like we've got an even bigger problem to deal with now."

"A Sacred Gear?" Rias inquired, looking at my healed injury. "Since you took Issei from us and won't return the Sacred Gear, the nun's Sacred Gear will have to do. Give her to us and we shall not have any further quarrels!"

I sent a wave of darkness in response. "Too bad. I may not know Asia much, but I'm not giving her to a group of incompetent devils who think that they can just get what they want; I've never been too fond of hierarchies. This is the battle for the healer!" I declared.

Rias gave a huff. "You leave me no choice! If I defeat you, you will also have to become part of my Peerage!" she declared, pulling out the Pawn piece.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?!" Raynare questioned. "Don't tell me you are on some shounen protagonist shtick?!"

I smirked. "Of course not. I'm a bad son of a bitch. My reasons for keeping Asia aren't completely pure."

"Let's go!" Kalawarner shouted, throwing the first spear in the middle of the room. It glowed and caused a large explosion, leaving the house destroyed and sending everyone to fly upwards.

"What do we next, genius?!" Mittelt taunted.

I turned to check our surroundings and used my darkness to latch on to trees, along with Asia. "It's 4 on 4, so each of you choose an opponent. I'll go for Rias, her reliance on magic will make things easy for me!" I shouted.

"I guess I'll go for the devil's second in command, then!" Raynare exclaimed, setting her targets on the big-breasted, raven-haired devil.

"The Knight is my opponent," Kalawarner said.

"AH! Come on! You just had to insult me by giving me the midget!" she complained, not seeing the glare that she got the white-haired girl.

"You were too late, but enough about that"—we landed on the ground and my eyes met sea-green orbs—"the battle starts!" I warned them. "Asia, stay back or find somewhere to hide or run! Don't you dare worry about us!" I shouted towards her.

She gave a slight whimper but nodded. "R-right!"

I ran towards Raynare with my darkness at the go. Suddenly, a blur came forward as Kiba came ready with his sword to bisect me. Thankfully, a gold-coloured spear pushed Kiba back to retreat, and allowed me to continue forward.

"Thank you, Kala!" I said, pushing my arms outward to create a wave of dividing darkness that left me in solo confrontation with Rias.

I could hear the furling of wings and looked up to see Akeno with her wings out and yellow buzzes echoed.

Blood gushed out of Akeno's outfit, causing her to drop to the ground from a jagged magenta spear. "You're too slow, Queen," Raynare taunted.

"Akeno!" Rias shouted.

With the red-haired beauty distracted, I covered my fist in darkness and knocked the wind out of Rias. While she as still down, I rushed in for a second blow, but I had to use my darkness to avoid getting hit from the short, white-haired strength piece.

Immediately, I spawned my darkness to block her punch but found myself overpowered. "Kono powa!"

"I'll defeat you," she said, swiping down low.

"Arrogant, aren't we? Shouldn't you be worrying for what might happen to your President?" I questioned with a smirk.

Koneko turned back to see that she was using her Power of Destruction to keep back some of the fallen. 'Rias!' she thought.

"You're too slow!" I warned her. Instinctively, she rose her leg to attack but I smiled as my plan worked out. 'Humph! I knew that you would attack on instinct,' I thought, having used the darkness I laid on the ground to trap her in place.

"Mittelt! Can you make sure that Asia is safe?!" I shouted.

She threw a spear in annoyance and flew off. I could see that her mouth was muttering something about how she wouldn't be taking orders from a puny human.

'How is everyone else doing?' Kalawarner and Kiba were locked in combat. Kiba was clearly the better sword user, so Kalawarner was resorting to keeping a safe distance and using the long range and throwing use of the spear to hold him off from advancing. Raynare and Akeno were just using their trademark attacks and wings to attack and dodge. Wait, where was Rias?!

I looked back to see a large red and black orb approach me before expanding into a large beam. 'Shit! She could do that!' 

I put my hands upwards and drew them down in the shape of a circle, which then filled the gap with the darkness that I had at the go. The ground beneath me loosened up and I could feel my feet being pushed backwards as I tried to hold off the blast.

Sweat continually poured from both our bodies as we did our utmost to outdo the other. 'My Sacred Gear could absorb the light spears, so I should be able to absorb this magic as well!' 

Energy swarmed around my body as the darkness increased en masses. Suddenly, the Power of Destruction that Rias unleashed began to dissolve and be sucked in by my darkness. "I did it. Mission accomplished."

Rias fell down in disbelief. "M-my Power of Destruction was beaten," she said, her eyes straining in shock.

The darkness swirled around me and my arms turned dark. "Time to test this out!" I shouted, unleashing small ray of red and black that destroyed the sword he was using to clash with Kalawarner.

"What the?!" Kiba asked.

Kalawarner smiled at the perfect intervention and brought her spear into his chest before dragging it out even more, making it rain blood on the ground. "Looks like he's taken the Gremory princesses' power," she noted.

Akeno, who was still in battle, paused in disbelief. "How is the special power of the Bael being used by a non-devil?!"

"You won't be able to think about it!" Rayanre shouted with a smirk as she pushed Akeno into the ground with a pink spear through her side and another pinning her leg.

"That was fun, thanks for the power, Rias," I said.

Kalawarner dropped down and gave me a quick tongue-kiss. "Thanks for the help, Y/N. You'll make a great leader," she complimented.

Raynare walked over. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"We should kidnap them," I said, causing both of the women to look at me with a bruh face at the suggestion.

"What? The power and information we could get is nice! Besides, we already took them down once, right?" 

"R-right?" Raynare said skeptically.

"There's just one problem!" a new voice said.

A middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes. His attire consisted of a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora.

"D-Dohnaseek," Raynare slightly stttered.

The man unfurled his four wings to show his strong presence. "Really pathetic to be hanging out with pathetic beings, but at least these devils are ripe for death, so there is not too much issues," he said.

'This guy's arrogance is really annoying,' I thought. "Hey, bastard! These devils are mine, so fuck off, right?" I said, causing the two fallen to look in shock for seeing me talk back.

"What are you doing, Y/N?" they both said.

"I don't trust him, so I think it is best to take him out now. Besides, with his dislike for humans, I won't be surprised if he tries to kill me; it is just a matter of who kills who first!" I declared, clenching my fist.

A pink spear flew by Dohnaseek. 'What was that about? I don't think she would throw it just blindly, so something must be going on!' I thought.

I ran off into the direction of the thrown light spear and hurried up to make sure I would get there on time. "What are you doing, Y/N?!"

"You two, hold him off until I go see what is wrong with Mittelt, possibly even Asia. That spear throw was not random!" I told them.


	14. Sudden Battle

I rushed through the forest as soon as the light spear was thrown. 'Just what the hell happened? If she was ambushed with Asia, I need to be careful! There could be multiple, and I don't think that I can take on multiple ones when I already have used up some stamina!' I thought, the darkness propelling me further than what normal humans could do.

Mittelt fell to the ground as blood poured from her ankle. "Tch! This damn humans are annoying! What the hell are you playing at, Freed?!" she shouted.

The silver-haired man gave a retarded chuckle. "You girls were being naughty. Taking the nun away and upsetting Sir Dohnaseek," he said, letting out a small snicker.

"Bastard— ARGH!" she cursed, immediately feeling the consequences as her legs were filled with several holes.

Freed made a fake hurt expression. "That looks painful, little Mittelt. I think, as a doctor"—the lightsword glowed in Freed's hand, showing his crazed expression—"we should cut it off!" he shouted, jumping at her.

Quickly, Mittelt made a light spear and shoved it in Freed's stomach, causing him to let out a howl as he was sent flying back. "Tch! I'll enjoy killing you!" she shouted, wincing as she extended her ankle.

"N-not so fast!" he said, grabbing Asia and bringing the blade to her neck. "You better be careful. My hand may slip!" He chuckled crazily.

Asia squirmed under his strong grip. "G-get off me!" she shouted. "AGH!" she screamed as Freed damaged her leg.

"Quiet, nun! Now, Mittelt, you're going to get punished. I have the nun, so you better not to do anything!" he shouted, shooting Mittelt's arms twice, and making her breathe heavier at the pain.

"Eyes here, jackass!" my voice interjected. Everyone had their eyes on me. "I guess I got here on time, Mittelt. You need some help?" I jokingly added.

She looked away with a huff. "I wouldn't need help if it weren't for you annoying humans," she said.

I laughed. 'That is just like her.' 

I walked up to Freed, my eyes narrowing. "Stay back, kid! Unless you want me to fucking cut you up with my pretty blade; it is normally for devils, but I can make an exception. Or would you want the little nun to get cut up!" he shouted, grinning.

I smirked and raised my hands up. "About I take the cut. You can cut me anywhere. My neck, crotch, arm, hand, leg, head. I will allow you one hit anywhere," I said, and his red eyes sparkled.

"Really? Are you really going to sacrifice yourself for the little nun?! Talk about pathetic, but a free kill is a free kill!"

I smirked darkly. "Of course. However"—I turned seriously towards him—"if you don't kill me in that one hit, I'm going to give you the Steely Dan treatment!" I declared.

He cocked his head in confusion as he slowly walked towards me. "Steely Dan?" He shook his head and completely rushed towards me, forgetting about Asia. "I WON'T HAVE TO THINK ABOUT IT WHEN I KILL YOU!" he shouted.

The blade approached me and I could hear the worried shouts, but I smirked them off. "You'll never reach me," I declared.

Darkness crawled out from holes in the ground and clung onto him, restraining his arm and leg from moving. I made extra sure to have his back heavily under pressure from the darkness. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" he shouted.

"My Sacred Gear, that is. I don't fully understand, but it began as darkness, and that very darkness is holding you down," I informed him.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" he screamed, his hands fidgeting. I strengthened the bonds and blood began to leak from his as his body began to be crushed under the pressure. "DAMN THIS!" he shouted.

I looked at him with a smile. "Hmm. There was something that I said I was going to do to you," I inquired, pointing to my chin as I faked thought. My hands crashed with my palm as I smiled. "I remember. I said I was going to give you the Steely Dan treatment! Right, I did! Time to make true on that deal!" I grinned darkly as the darkness began to wear itself around me, like a symbiote.

Mittelt nudged Asia. "What is this Steely Dan treatment?" she asked.

The other blonde-haired just shrugged her shoulders. "I'm lost, too."

"Why don't we join forces to take down that fallen angel? O-or maybe I'll give you my pay?!" Freed shouted, faking forgiveness. Inside his mind was dark: 'I'll kill you the moment you turn your back! A little punk like you would be too scared to commit murder!'

I shook my head. "Yare yare daze. You truly are the lowest scum ever. What you deserve"—my eyes widened in fury—"can never be paid with money!" I shouted, ready to bring all hell.

 **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!**

I grabbed his lightblade and carved a few words in. "Here's you receipt!" I looked to Mittelt and Asia. "Heal Mittelt, Asia. I need to see how Raynare and Kala are doing."

*******

"It's the end for you, traitors!" Dohnaseek shouted to the bleeding duo of fallen. His blue spear grew as he flung it towards the two.

'No you don't!' I thought, flinging two orbs of the Bael's bloodline ability to destroy the spears. Dohnaseek's eyes went towards me with interest. "Can I help you?" I drily said.

"That power is of the Bael." He then looked towards Raynare and Kalawarner. "I'm not sure how he evaded my senses. He could be a half-devil. However"—a blue spear formed in his hand—"consulting with a devil, no matter what, should be punishable by death!" he shouted, throwing the blue attack towards me.

I dodged the attack and jumped up with my darkness. I fired a Power of Destruction attack mixed with my darkness.

Dohnaseek dodged it and a light spear came at a faster speed then I could have anticipated, piercing my side. 

"It's just a cut, so I'll be fine," I said to myself.

"Impossible! Even if it is a small cut, there is no way a devil could shrug off a light attack; that is their weakness!" he shouted in disbelief.

I shook my head, creating stripes of darkness around my light sword I took from the stray exorcist. "I'm not a devil. I'm just a plain human, but the problem you'll find is that I stand proud and strong, something you don't understand!" I taunted.

A flurry of blue beams dropped around the area as the middle-aged fallen shouted in fury, not regarding anything around him. "DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! HOW DARE A MERE HUMAN TRY AND MOCK ME?!" he screamed.

Covering my legs in darkness, I leaped towards Dohnaseek with my light-dark sword. "You better keep your eyes on the prize. Like a shounen protagonist, I'm going to shout out that I am right here, ready to attack!" I shouted.

"You fool!" Dohnaseek shouted. "Now die, human!" he added, bringing out two blue light spears in a pincer attack.

'I'm not the prize, fool.' I thought, smirking. 

Just as he was about to stab me from both sides, a tree smashed into his back and stumbled him completely. "What the?!"

"The tree was the prize, douche!" I shouted. With his guard down, I pierced his heart and began to tear his body to multiple pieces with the blade.

"You're a monster," Raynare said in disbelief, using the tree to hold herself.

Kalawarner gave a smirk. "He sure is. But we should probably get going before anymore devils arrive," she said.

I nodded. "I'm still keeping those devils as captives," I said.

*******

I pumped my head to the rhythm of "Crazy My Beat" when I heard knocking on the door. "Who is it that made me take my headphone— Oh, it's you, Asia."

The meek girl nodded. "Can I come in, please?" she said, having a pure smile.

I smiled, and opened the door more, letting her in. "Don't let me stop you," I told her, jumping onto the bed with her. "What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I-I'm not sure where to start. I've felt like I was lucky meeting you. After being excommunicated, I felt lonely and I couldn't take it," she said.

I rubbed her back. "You're a really nice person, Asia. I'm not the best guy, but you've been dealt unfortunate events that were out of your control. The Church is wrong and that is final."

Her green eyes widened. "You even decided to fight to save me. I know that you said that your motives were not completely pure"—I gave a small chuckle—"but you still did something very honourable and I can't thank you."

I gave a small laugh. "Asia, you were alone. I was alone as well. Lone people got to stick together. Plus we are humans. We're working with the fallen, but they are different to us."

"Y/N?" 

"Yeah?"

Asia placed herself on my lap and gave me a short kiss on the lips. Her lips were very soft and I gave a small noise of disappointment as she let go. "W-was that good?" she shyly asked.

I grabbed Asia's cheeks and gave her a kiss this time. I decided to make it more passionate and sensual as her cheeks went red from my tongue popping out of nowhere.

She pulled back and stuttered. "T-that was." Asia began to fumble over her words.

"Did you enjoy it, Asia?" I asked, watching her shocked face at the question. My smile widened. "Don't be so shy. Sometimes you have to liberate yourself to relieve the problems of this world."

Her face was about to explode. "Should I?" she questioned, pressing her fingers together.

I patted her back. "If you want to, Asia. People have different ways of relieving stress and I don't want to force you into anything if you don't want it. I have some morals," I told her.

Soft hands gripped my pants and I looked to see a cute but determined face. "I want to do it!" she declared. slowly doing the buttons on her skirt.

We undressed ourselves and I could see Asia's body. She was lacking the breasts but there was a valley in there; she was not an iron board. Her rear had some good development, so she had a nice figure.

"I know they are not as big, but I'm sorry!" she cried out.

"It's not always about size, Asia. You look beautiful, cute, and even sexy," I told her, giving her a kiss as I stuck one finger into her tight pussy.

The blonde-haired girl gave a weak moan as she began to fidget from the pleasure of her pussy being played with and my tongue rolling around in her mouth. 'S-so good,' she thought, her pussy squirting out.

I pulled my tongue back to see a blushing Asia. "W-what was that?" she asked.

"Jeez, you haven't been taught anything about sex. I'll educate you later," I said, showing Asia my thick dick.

'It's the big thing again,' she thought, swallowing a lump in her throat. "U-um, what is that called?" she asked.

I gave a laugh at the innocent Asia before stopping from her pouting. "The scientific terms are penis and phallus, but you can just call it a dick. Asia, try and suck it," I said.

"EH?! Really? Is that what you really do?" she asked, touching it slightly. The smoothness of her hands making me shudder.

"I'll need you to heal it with your mouth," I said. "You can do that, Asia," I asked her, and she nodded.

"R-right!" she shouted, determined as she began to lick it. Her small tongue made a small amount of precum spurt out. 'It. It smells so musky and weird, but why is it so enjoyable?' she thought to herself as she began to wrap her mouth around my cock and try to suck me off.

"That's good, Asia! Keep up the good work healing my cock. It needs your help!" I said, thrusting slightly as Asia almost gagged. Her mouth sent vibrations towards me cock as I tried to thrust deeper into her mouth, causing her to salivate at the mouth. Her saliva was used like lube allowing her to take my cock deeper into her mouth.

As Asia began to take my cock deeper and deeper into her mouth, she was also moving her body. This caused her ass to move up and down, and eyes began to appreciate her body. She may have not had a big sized breasts, but her luscious ass compelled me to slap it.

Once I slapped it the first time, it became a sudden compulsion as I began to keep on slapping her ass. This allowed Asia to keep on taking my cock until her face reached my crotch. "Keep on sucking my big dick, Asia!" I shouted.

'Keep on slapping my ass! I've become such a bad girl wanting a boy to do this to me!' she thought madly as she could feel her body falling prey to lust.

"I'm cumming, Asia! Take my super seed!" I warned her, bringing her face down to my crotch even more. Her mouth was overloaded with cum as she struggled to regain her breathing from the sex experience.

"How was that, Asia?" I asked. "Are you fine?" I added, knowing that she did not have the greatest stamina.

"I-I'm fine," she said.

I gave a smile. "Time to put your pussy to use, then," I told her, causing her to blush at me. "It's the last thing we'll do, and it's one of the most pleasurable things. Are you up for it, Asia? This is the ultimate healing," I said.

Asia breathed. "O-okay!"

I grabbed Asia's legs and opened them wide. I caressed her inner thighs and she began to squirt liquid. I smiled and licked her pussy slightly. "I can't believe you are already wet, Asia. Who knew that you were such a lewd creature?" I asked.

"F-for you," she stuttered.

"You're amazing," I said, pushing my dick through her vagina in one go. Asia immediately came from the experience, and my cock felt warm and tight in her pussy. Sex was an amazing thing was a thought shared by many, and now Asia could see why so many people did it. She too felt like she could be addicted by it.

"I LOVE IT, Y/N! PLEASE SHOVE THAT THING INTO ME HARDER AND HARDER, Y/N!" she shouted, moving her hips up and down my body. Her arms clung onto my shoulders with dear life.

I pushed my tongue inside Asia's mouth and she slowly melted into the kiss, her humps were increasing in their erotica. 'Guess I'll finish it!' I thought, pushing her into the bed, and roughly fucking her with all I got.

Instinct overtook me as I then stopped kissing Asia and began to suck her mound like a baby boy. My cock continuously throbbed and moved inside Asia's pussy before the cannon gave the tell-tale sign that it was ready. "I'M GOING TO CUM, ASIA!" I moaned in a muffled tone, due to my mouth being on her breasts.

"SO GOOD, Y/N!" Asia screamed, her pussy climaxing at the feeling while she felt her walls be painted white by my baby-batter, causing her to give an ahegao face at the feeling of my liquids rushing into her.

She fell down on my chest and I smiled at her happy face. 'Looks like she's found happiness again and a new passion.'


	15. Dealing With Devils

"Did you really have to tie them up like that?" I asked Raynare.

Raynare just shrugged her shoulders. "You can never be too safe," she replied.

"I will be honest. I don't mind the way you've done it. The fact that they are wearing skimpy clothing is pretty hot as well," I joked.

"I wonder how long it will take for the Sitri to make her move. She may be just as pathetic as the Gremory or maybe she might actually be competent," Raynare said.

Groaning came from the devils, and I nudged Raynare. "I've got a few questions first, then you can taunt them all you want," I told her, already knowing that Raynare still had a dislike for devils.

"Good morning!" I shouted. Their eyes snapped open and they took notice of the chains holding them, their sealed power and their indecent clothes. "Hope you guys have had a nice rest but it is time to wake up. 

"Where the hell are we?!" Rias shouted, trying to use her power. Her eyes dropped and widened in shock when she found it futile. She tried tugging against the chain but nothing changed. "How dare you!" she shouted, dropping her head.

I knelt down and touched Rias chin, bringing her face up. "I've got a few questions I want to ask. After that, I have no issues with you guys and we can pretend we never met."

Akeno pulled against the chains in annoyance. 'Rias,' she weakly thought.

Koneko was silent like Akeno, but all she could think about was her failure. Her strength seemed to have vanished. 'I don't like this,' she thought.

Rias brought her face up suddenly and tried to spit at me. I quickly grabbed her face and began to furiously kiss her. She tried to pull back but I stuck my tongue in her mouth and groped her chest.

I pulled back with a smile, leaving a blushing and angry Gremory. I put my hands up, still grinning. "I only did it because you were going to spit in my tongue," I said.

"I only tried that because I don't like you. You killed Issei!" she reminded me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I delivered him to someone without knowing what would happen, so I don't think that means I intentionally tried to kill him, but I am glad that he is gone. That kid was so annoying, but why do you truly care? Because he had a Sacred Gear, right? That's the only reason you would want the pervert. Be honest, devils act when something they have is precious but they don't show true care."

Rias just glared at me while Raynare and Kalawarner were laughing in the distance at Rias being caught in a web.

"Which brings me to my next question, why did you want a powerful person to join your little team? There seems to be something bigger. Tell me, and maybe we can come to an agreement," I suggested.

"You can't help me!" Rias shouted, cutting her wrist at the force she pulled against the chains. "Unless you become a devil!" she added.

I stepped forward. "Explain the damn predicament first," I hurried.

"The Great War left many of the Pillars gone after—"

I yawned loudly on purpose to interrupt her story. "Rias, I said get to the damn predicament first. Just tell me about the problem, babe," I teased.

She huffed. "Very well. I'm engaged to a person I don't like, and the date is coming quicker than I can anticipate. That is why I wanted Issei; I could sense a strong Sacred Gear in him."

"Is there an alternative to getting out of this marriage or stopping it? I'm not in the mood to be a devil and be weak to light," I complained.

Rias blushed as thoughts entered her mind. She rubbed her legs together and breathed heavily. 'He is a good kisser,' she thought. "You can take my virginity," she quietly said.

"I'm sorry, repeat that again," I said.

"Take my virginity," she said, adding minute upgrades to her tone.

It was messed up but I decided to tease her a bit. "L-O-U-D-E-R!" I said, emphasising each word.

"I WANT YOU TO TAKE MY VIRGINITY!" she shouted.

I grinned and could only think of one thing right there. "Nice!" I shouted.

"Huh?" Rias said.

"I'll take your virginity, then the problem will be solved."

Rias shook her head. "If that happens, my arranged bastard of a fiance will probably try and kill you, and he's strong!" she worriedly shouted.

"What is his special ability?" I asked.

"He's immortal, like the name of his clan the Phenex suggests," she sadly said.

Scepticism filled me. "Is he truly immortal? Or is it regeneration? If they were immortal, they would have won that Great War," I noted.

Rias nodded, slightly impressed by my deduction by the looks of it. "That is what makes him dangerous, along with his full Peerage; I don't know their strengths."

"It's fine. In case you forgot, I have the advantage because he is weak to light and I was able to copy devil abilities," I said. 

All the devils eyes widened at their ability. "No way!" they simultaneously said.

"Yes way, actually. Just like"—I smirked as I raised my hand, a dark mass swirling in my hand—" this!" The famous Power of Destruction was unleashed and broke their chains.

"Let's have our discussions later. We should get you patched up and explain everything; I'm sure your Knight is worried about you, Rias," I said.

Rias blushed in embarrassment and rubbed her neck as she just remembered about Kiba. "Y-yeah," she replied.

*******

"To be honest, you are not really a bad person. It surprises me," I told Rias honestly.

"You think? It's quite ironic to hear that when I am a devil," she responded.

I leaned back on my bed, swinging my legs without little thought. "You may be a devil, but you seem to be quite, how do I say this, pure at times. You do care about your group of slaves - or should I call them servants?" I said, looking at the sour face she made.

"I like to think of them as family," she replied.

A small smile went on my face. "That is a better way. You've taught me a valuable lesson today, Rias. I shouldn't judge people straight away and I need to look into a person more," I told her.

Rias blushed. "R-really?" she said, surprised at the kind tone I was talking to her with.

"Your group of devils are just devils trying to live life, maintain order in your territory, while the fallen angels were a bigger mess. I joined the wrong side, in a sense. My lust brought me to take a darker route."

"This feels completely different from how you were hours ago," she said.

"Yeah, I guess I've learnt something." I lifted myself up and looked her straight in the eye. "Rias, I don't want to become a devil," I told her, and I could see her give a small pout. "However"—I gave her a pat on the shoulder—"I want to help you get out of this marriage problem," I declared.

"Y/N, let's get down to business," she said, jumping onto my lap and pulling me for a kiss. Rias was more enthusiastic than usual and she brought her hands up to caress my face. I responded by hugging her back and pulling her closer, bringing our tongues into each others mouth.

The red-haired girl let go of my mouth after a fairly decent time period, her face matching her hair. "Well, t-that was something," she said.

"Who knew devils could blush?" I teased, receiving a small punch on the arm. "And could hit so weak," I added with a smirk.

Rias took off her school dress, revealing just her pants and lingerie. Already my dick was beginning to rise at the two remaining articles of clothing. Rias sat on her knees and did a sexy pose with her arms behind her back. "Do you like it?" she said, making movements that made her large breasts jiggle erotically.

Both my heads were in agreement as I nodded. I took a missed breath when Rias slowly removed her panties and bra, leaving her naked. "Rias ... you are one of the most sexiest people I have seen," I gasped out.

"I'll be the one that stands atop every women," she said, sultrily walking towards me as she knelt down and undid my trousers while I took off my shirt. "Ouch!" she suddenly said when she took off my pants. She looked at the erect penis with a ravenous mouth and began to caress it, turning me on more. "So this is what hit me? I guess I will be above all women, but you can make all women submit with these!"

"You'll be the first devil that gets this ultimate prize!" I told her, slowly bringing her head down. Rias' luscious lips parted and she slowly took in my cock. 

'It's so big and - and so smelly,' were Rias first thoughts as she took the first cock in her life. However, despite this, the heiress of the Gremory household found herself getting more into the rhythm. 

Every moment that passed that, Rias began to lube up my cock and start to take more of it in. 'This is so hot,' I thought, pushing my fingers through her head and continually guiding her down my cock. I almost came when she looked at me sexily with my cock in her mouth.

Just as my cock began to vibrate, signalling the release, Rias took her cock off her mouth and took a breath. "Just one more thing I want to try, let's see if you can hold it in long enough," she proposed. Rias grabbed her massive mammaries and surrounded them around my penis like buns and a sausage. "How do you like this?" she said, licking the sides off the cock and heaving her arms up and down so that her breasts would move continually my cock like that.

Lust blinded me and my instincts took over. And so, much to Rias' surprise, I wasted no more time. I pulled back slightly and then thrust forward, and the tip of my dick went straight down Rias' throat, causing her to gag and choke around my member as I did it again and again and again.

"RIAS! I'M CUMMING INSIDE THAT TIGHT MOUTH!" I shouted. My hips overdrives into uncontrollable actions as her face was being shaken all over the place with how my dick endlessly plunged in an out of her tight orifice.

My dick stopped throbbing after more than a minute, and Rias removed her breasts and her mouth from her dick. She weakly fell to the ground and lapped up all the cum in her mouth. Some fell on her breasts. "Oh, looks like I've missed some. I should probably clean it up," she seductively said. Scooping up the remaining cum that spilled on her breasts and lapping it up like a treat. "Delicious!" she exclaimed.

I pushed Rias on the bed; her pussy all ripe and ready for me. "Here it comes, Gremory slut!" I warned her. My body forced my thick cock straight into her virgin pussy. Rias' eyes widened and her lips opened up while her lower lips spread around my cock. I could see she was about to scream, so I silenced her moans by kissing her erotically.

Rias' mind was beginning to disappear at what as happening to her. She had seen in some porn movies how the woman was being completely dominated and owned, but she never thought it was real until the experience came to her. Her walls were pulsing endlessly and praising the massive meat that had already succeeded in breaking her down. 'He's so good! His dick is so big! I love his big dick! I want to be married to him and that thick, devil-breaking dick!' she screamed in mind.

"AND THIS"—I had a brief stop so that I could say what I needed to say—"IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER BEYOND!"

I began to fuck her, and it was everything Rias had ever hoped and dreamed for by the looks of what I was seeing! My long powerful thrusts into her needy cunt pushed her up against the bed each time, but Rias could care less. Her mouth was open as a continuous moan left her lips. 'This must be heaven! A devil's desire! Is it this thick cock pounding in me?!' she thought.

The red head's mind snapped as she came for the first time around my cock. Rias Gremory's body went into a infinite loop, climaxing nonstop as I plowed her from behind. Her eyes rolled back in her head and her tongue lulled out of her skull as I then decided to go and suck on her large tits. "You're losing it, aren't you?!" I crazily asked.

"I AM! I AM! I AM LOSING MY STATUS AND POWER AS YOUR DEVIL SERVANT!" she cried out loud. Rias Gremory was the absolute ahegao in that moment, completely and utterly lost in an ocean of depravity. She clawed at the bed sheets, but ultimately gave up, her arms falling limp at her sides and her body simply shaking and jiggling in time with my cunt-breaker's powerful thrusts up against her flower garden.

"I'M GOING TO LET LOOSE, RIAS! I'M GOING TO PAINT THIS PREMIUM DEVIL CUNT!" I roared gluttonously. Making several more pushes, my dick began to spasm before straightening out and leaving me like that as I endlessly poured inside her perfect pussy without even stopping. I did, however, begin to groper and pinch her nipples while this was happening, leaving her speechless as her tongue moved with a mind of its own and incoherent words formed.

'I-it's over,' Rias thought, as I pushed her off my dick. She laid next to me and breathed heavily. Her pussy had barely managed to contain all the cum inside but sh felt like her womb would shatter at any moment. "That was the best, Y/N." She put her hands around my back, feeling it up for a bit. "You've conquered me. I'm yours, so take responsibility," she lewdly said.

My teeth sucked on her neck and I pulled back when I saw a love bite. "There, now I have a mark to prove it," I said.

Just as I began to think about taking a rest, my eyes caught a red circle, with a symbol similar to the magic circles that Rias had used. And a person was forming.

*******

**A/N: Any suggestions for what I should do for the Red Dragon Emperor or Empress. Basically, who should have the Boosted Gear?**


	16. Confrontation of the Broken Contact

"I'm disappointed in you, Rias," the woman began, shaking her head, "Sirzechs will be most displeased when they are notified of your infidelity with a commoner," she finished.

The comment 'commoner' did not sit well for me. With Rias hugging up to me, I pointed to the new woman. "I'm not sure how society and hierarchy functions in the underworld, but I don't take kindly to being called a degrading word with a pompous tone to boot. If I am a commoner, then how come I was able to defeat a whole elite devil Peerage and"—I grabbed Rias and began to French kiss her in front of the maid, who wore a shocked look, but then I parted my lips with a panting Rias before she could see more—"just bagged a Gremory," I told her.

"I find it impossible—"

"No. He is actually correct, Grayfia. He did defeat my whole Peerage, and he has also taken my virginity. I think you will agree that he is a suitable candidate to be my husband," she replied, pushing her tits against my chest.

'She actually lied. I guess it does give me more credibility. Clever thinking, Rias. Clever thinking, indeed,' I thought.

The sexy maid known as Grayfia briefly closed her eyes. "Very well. I shall take your word that he is as strong as you say he is. Still, it does not excuse that you have broken your marriage contract, given your virginity to a human, and shown that you are lacking in strength."

"Shut up, bitch!" I shouted at her. "You're really annoying me at this point, maid. I know exactly what you are suggesting. You are calling her weak because she lost to a human! Well, this human will show you a piece of reality when your on the floor under me!" I declared.

Rias felt like that she would lose breath from the intensity of the conversation. Her legs wrapped around mine and her hand started to caress my body. 'To boldly declare that he would fuck the Strongest Queen, who is the wife of Lucifer is madness!' she thought.

Grayfia, on the other hand, briefly blushed in disbelief. 'D-does this human not know who I am? He just said that he would fuck me. While it has been awhile since I have felt the carnal pleasure, to so boldly say it.' Grayfia coughed while giving a fake tone of disgust. "It seems that this boy you have thralled with is not versed in manners. Your fiance shall come tomorrow and we shall discuss this broken contract," Grayfia said, the circle appearing underneath her.

"One more thing, Grayfia!" I said, getting her attention. I plunged my fingers into Rias' pussy and fingered her, then using me left hand to grope her, and lastly began to fervently kiss her.

'S-so dominant,' Grayfia thought, disappearing away after.

Rias pulled away and smirked. "You are so naughty for what you did, but I think you got Grayfia a bit hot and bothered by that," she said, straddling me.

"I can't stop being that great, especially with how much strength was coming (lol, get it) out of her." I said.

Rias's slender arm brought my cock out and she stuffed it between her big ass cheeks, keeping it warm and making it enlarge at the soft cushion. "We'll talk at the meeting club but let us rest for now," she said, closing her eyes.

"Rest well," I replied, wanting to get rest for once.

*******

"I really did not want you to get mixed in with those devils," Raynare said, latching onto my right arm. "Especially with how annoying they can be," she added.

Raynare gave a happy smile as I kneaded her breast. "Don't worry. This is a nice way to get some devil abilities and pussy," I told her. "The second once is a bonus."

"You are insatiable," she said.

"And you love it," I told her, giving her kiss before walking off.

Raynare opened her wings and took off with a wet vagina. 'I guess I'm going to have to rub one out or get Mittelt or Kalawarner,' she thought.

"Y/N!" three familiar voices called out. 

Immediately, I knew that it was Aika, Murayama and Katase. "Gosh, it has been awhile since I have seen you all. How are you?" I asked. 'I just have to wait for the slap - actually, forget that! I'm stopping it,' I thought.

"Where the hell have you been?!" the two Kendo girls asked.

"Not to sound like a rabid fan girl"—she got a sheepish look from Murayama and Katase—"but they have a point. You gave us a gold experience, but you left for awhile. Probably got some other girls hot and bothered with that pussy destroyer."

"You are right, Aika. With the pussy destroyer, I did end up creating a harem. And I did have things happening, that is why I was gone," I told them.

Murayama and Katase pouted at me. "That may be the case, but you left me and Katase starving for your dick while you away!" Murayama complained.

"That's right!" Katase added.

Aika let out a hungry growl and had some drool coming out of her mouth when she remembered being treated like a filthy wore by Y/N. 

My eyebrow quirked. "Alright, I'll give you a nice time after I clear up a mess that happened. It's private before you ask questions, later," I told them, walking to the Occult Research Club.

"Honey! I'm home!" I said, making my way into the club. 

There was a varying reaction. Rias looked at me with a sexy smirk at my arrival, Koneko eye's opened wider at my rude introduction, Akeno gave me a polite smile, while Kiba stayed his neutral knight attitude. Grayfia almost lost her still composure and had to hold a disbelief face; she had very high standards on matters.

"Who is this peon?!" an angry voice called out.

My eyes picked up a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a maroon suit and blazer, with a white shirt slightly opened. "So this is the wannabe phoenix," I said, putting my hands at my side. "I can see why Rias doesn't want to marry you," I said.

Flames rose up from the man, who stood up off the couch he was sitting with Rias on. He slowly approached me, and I followed suite, a dark aura forming as we stared each other down: fire or darkness.

"You dare talk to Riser Phenex like that!" he stated, trying to intimidate me.

I put my hand on his shoulder and threw him into the side of the room, making him hit the wall. "I don't have time for you. I came to see my babe, Rias," I said with a smirk.

My head tilted back to avoid the fireball sent my away. "Tch! The only way you can harm me is by taking advantage. Pathetic human scum! I'll burn you!"

"Enough!" Grayfia sternly commanded. An intense wave of ice brought the room to a still. She then unfroze the room, returning everything back to normal, like there was no moisture or remaining bits of ice to suggest she froze the room. 

'Her power is mad strong. She froze the room in an instant, then sent it back to normal. I need to train some more,' I thought.

Riser brushed off his blazer with a huff. "If the Strongest Queen orders such a thing, then even Riser has no choice but to submit," he stated.

Grayfia turned towards Rias. "Rias, you have broken the marriage contract put forward by Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex. However, since it was a human who has stolen your virginity, we can not necessarily charge him with the same crime as if a devil had done the same thing," she stated.

Flames bursted from Riser, and the temperature of the room dramatically increased as the Phenex son gave me an angry look. "Riser won't stand for this! Riser shall have him eliminated for defiling such a momentous moment for devils!" he shouter

'Why does this idiot keep talking in third person?' I thought. "Since you are complaining about it, shall we have a match for Rias, then?"

"You will have to be a devil for this," Grayfia told me.

"Shut up, bitch! This is just a match between two men, or rather a man and a flaming chicken. None of that politics stuff matters!" I declared, a dark and excited smile on my face. "What do you say, Riser?!" 

Grayfia took a moment to process the fact that she was called a bitch. No devil, let alone human even decided to take that decision to degrade her, but this human did, and yet she felt amazed by how easy it came to him. 'I can see why Rias thinks so highly of him,' she thought.

Riser's flames cooled down and he gave a smirk. "Foolish human. I'll incinerate you for your insolence. But Rias will be mine!"

"Is that all you have to say? Bring your whole Peerage while you are at it, I'll make them watch as their Riser is beaten down," I said.

'Can Y/N really do that?' Rias thought.

'He's crazy,' were the simultaneous thoughts of Akeno, Kiba and Koneko.

'How can he be so confident? he doesn't even know what he is dealing with! He must have some secret ability that allows him to be so calm!' Grayfia analysed, feeling the confidence of Y/N appealing.

"You are weak, low-class. I'll give you ten days to train and Rias's Peerage can aid you, but you will fall under my the flames of a Phenex! Rias' Peerage isn't even full, but you won't mind that I have a full set!" he shouted, ready to click his fingers.

My hand grasped his fingers and I twisted them, causing him to scream in pain and pull back. He angrily looked at me, while the Gremory Peerage were shocked at my sudden speed.

'I may have been able to see his movements clearly, but to be this strong as a human is unheard of. Imagine him as a devil,' she thought, giving a small unconscious lick of the lips.

"Y/N is so powerful and sexy,' Rias thought, shuffling her legs.

Despite the situation, Akeno could not but have a red blush and shaky legs from watching the scene. 'What a strong stud. I'll have to get him under me soon,' she thought.

Koneko's nekomata senses were acting up at Y/N's dominant actions. 'H-he's really dominant,' she thought.

"I'll will be leaving but this is not over, human! Rias, you better enjoy these ten days of freedom! They will also be your last day alive, human scum!" he shouted, disappearing in the Phenex circle.

"If that is all, I shall be taking my leave, Lady Rias," Grayfia said.

"I want to quickly talk to you, Grayfia," I said, catching everyone off guard. "What? You girls are looking shocked because I addressed her like that?" I asked, and they gave a dumb nod.

Grayfia stopped the teleportation circle and allowed for me to approach her. Sweat began to form from her body. 'Why am I nervous?' she thought. She looked up to see I was in front of her. "Yes?" she asked.

I pushed her against the wall, put her leg around my waist, my hand around her face and began to French kiss her. She moaned in the kiss and began to press her leg tighter around mine while she brought her own tongue out.

The whole Peerage looked in shock as the wife of Sirzechs just openly allowed and looked to be enjoying kissing a young teenager, with her leg pulling me closer looking to be a sign of enjoyment. Rias, Akeno and Koneko blushed at the action.

We pulled away and Grayfia blushed. "If I win this match against Riser, you are going to come with me for the night, and maybe forever," I teased, slapping her ass.

"I-I'll be taking my leave," she briefly stuttered, getting away before her instincts took over.

"Y/N! How were you that confident to do that in front of me and do it to her?!" she asked in disbelief, the other Peerage girls coming up to know as well.

"I'm not that insane, Rias. The only reason I did that is because with the way she acted towards me, and did not immediately hush me when I called her a 'bitch' gave me the idea to try that. But enough of that, I need to get stronger. Let's get these days started!"


	17. Tough Training

My muscles trembled and my body was drowning in sweat. That idiot Riser had given us 10 days to train, and I wanted to make the most of it. Because I had previously been trying to stay on the low, I had never gotten the ability to improve on my mysterious Sacred Gear, but I was hoping that I would be able to change that along with other things I needed to get to work on.

'Come on! I can do this! If I just push forward and block all thoughts, I can finally reach the blood peak of the mountain and take a rest!' I urged myself.

"Sup," Koneko casually said, walking by with a giant grid of bags that made me feel like an ant in comparison.

'The midget can lift that much without a sweat!' I thought. Walking up the seemingly impossible mountain, I began to ponder on how frail the human body is. 'Well, I don't exactly want to be a devil. Surely dragons exist, I sure as hell would not mind that; they be getting all the blonde, busty bitches - I mean, stealing them but they still get them, though.'

"Are you ready for what is next, Y/N?" Rias' sharp voice suddenly called out to me, causing me to jolt and realise that I had gotten to the top of the mountain, so somewhere during my monologue I had completed the trip and was too focused to realize.

"Oh— SHIT!" I suddenly cried out. I looked to find that the heavy weight of bags were still on me. "Was I really that distracted that I ended up leaving the bag on? For flips sake!" I said in annoyance, standing up stiffly. "Yeah? Stuff? Right?" I randomly blurted out.

Rias shook her head, her breasts bouncing as she did. "Y/N. You were able to use an exclusive ability from the Bael clan called the Power of Destruction—"

"Doesn't seem that exclusive, then?" I joked, receiving a small giggle from the sexy Akeno, Koneko showed no emotion, Kiba made no comment, and Rias sweat dropped at the information.

Rias coughed to gain out attention, well, she was focusing more on me. "The fact still remains you were able to do this, while being completely human. My final conclusion led to you being able to copy and absorb the abilities of others - the fallen angel, Raynare, confirmed that when she said that you could use a light spear with no formal knowledge or ability to do so."

"Wait, Raynare? Where is she, Kalawarner and Mittelt?" I questioned. 'Those three hate devils a lot, so this seems surprising that they even decided to talk to Rias. Oh well! That is progress for those three.'

Rias pointed to me. "You are the secret weapon that will lead us to victory. You may have some of the fragility of a human, but I think we can protect you with that. Your ability to create light spears puts you at a massive advantage that we can utilise. However, to get you to the level of being able to fight devils, you'll be trained by a different member of my Peerage to improve a specific area that will fully cover you for battle!"

"Ahh! This is going to be so boring!" I shouted, allowing myself to fall down onto the grass. "My least favourite word has got to be 'work hard" and my second least favourite is 'hard work!'" I complained.

My face was completely covered by a white shirt and all I could feel was the softness of breasts. "Ara ara~ Don't worry, Y/N. I'll make sure to give you plenty of breaks if you work hard enough for me~." she lustily told me.

I grinned from within her prison cleavage and began to grope her breasts, leading her to blush and pant. "I can't wait," I said in a muffled tone.

An aura rose from Rias, who was twitching her hand. "As much as I appreciate the care Akeno, I do believe there is work to be done, so can you to stop messing around and let's get started. Everyone's fate depends on this," she seriously said.

"Mine doesn't!" I shouted. "Ouch! What was that for?!" I complained, after receiving a hit from a direction.

*******

'In what universe is is possible where a midget can have the physique and strength of a professional body builder, while LOOKING LIKE THEY COULD BARELY LIFT A SHOPPING BAG!' That was the thought going through my mind as I could only do one thing: dodge. My body continually swung towards a far direction to avoid Koneko's savage strikes.

"Stop running," she said in her usual monotone voice.

My body tilted back to dodge the grounder, where a crater had spawned from one of her punches. "T-this is kinda fun, but I think that you would still kill me with your fists, so I think I'm going to stay with dodging. Catch me if you can, midget!" I taunted, running away as soon as possible knowing that I have summoned a sleeping beast.

I looked back to see her head hung down low and not moving. I would have stopped but my galaxy brain told me it was a trap. "Hey, senpai! What did you just say about my height?!" she shouted at me, running madly to catch up.

'I was bloody right about that! I knew that it was a trap!' My breath became heavy as I ran away from Koneko. I looked back to see Koneko was sweating as well. 'She seems more exhausted than me, maybe that is her weakness: speed. This means I can hit her, and then run so I don't die!'

I stopped my run and waited for Koneko to run towards me. She raised her fist, and I quickly diverted it using her own strength against her. Appearing up close, I gave a ORA and Koneko staggered. "Okay! That did sweet fuck all!" I cursed. 

My eyes caught sight of Koneko readying her fist again, so I decided that it was time to pull out the secret technique I had been hiding. **"Nigerundayo!"** I shouted for my life, traversing the whole terrain to avoid Koneko, who was resorting to destroying trees to get to me faster.

*******

The sound of metal echoed in my ear as I fended off another attack from Yumi. Her large breasts were also jiggling from the constant, fast-paced action that went on. Although we were training, I felt like R.Kelly, in the fact that I was fighting for my fucking life.

Her movements were graceful and she actually had force to her attacks, so I found myself adjusting my grip harder to the handle so as to not risk the training weapon falling down from my hand

'She is too fast for me. I could maybe try to backlfip from her attack and hit, but I have to count on luck and her not being able to react, yep! That won't work! I might be boned!' I thought, bringing my body down low to avoid a horizontal slash, which definitely got the wind by the slicing sound it produced.

"It's over!" she declared. The busty blonde disappeared in a flash and my training sword broke in an instant and a blade was to my throat.

"I give up," I begrudgingly said. "I didn't realise that you devils were that strong." I rubbed my head and looked up to the sky. "I must have been really lucky to have those fallen with me when we fought, sorry about that, though."

The busy blonde gave a smile and rescinded the training weapon from my throat. "No problem. Thanks to that fight, I learnt some flaws of mine and I've being meaning to improve!" she said, giving me a smile to assure me.

"That's nice," I said, my eyesight slightly wandering to her black tank top, and since it was sunny, the sweat accentuated her big breasts even more. 'Nice,' I absently thought.

*******

'This is probably the hardest challenge so far!' I thought to myself. It was difficult trying to use magic abilities without the assistance of my Sacred Gear. The other reason I found it hard was that Akeno's boobs just kept pushing onto my back. While it didn't fully distract me, their presence were so massive that it was hard for my mind to shrug it off.

"Ara~. You seem to be struggling there, Y/N," she said, giggling. Her smile was devious as she talked to me and her breasts pushed harder against my back.

I smiled and looked down. "Akeno. Senpai. Your massive tits are distracting me. While I understand you are a needy hormonal girl, we can fuck later. First, I should prioritise the ability to summon my magic,' I told her.

Her face looked at mine, and she had a red sash from what I told her. "Such a confident young man. You're very open, but I shouldn't be surprised after boldly kissing arguably the strongest female devil," she told me. "She might regret not destroying if she found out that you couldn't even access your magic," Akeno teased me.

Even though I knew it was a tease, I still felt annoyance from it and my veins began to appear as a flaring aura came from me, leading Akeno to slightly sweat at the intensity. I brought both hands up and allowed them to suddenly drop down, causing a large gust of energy to gather and explode out, which even managed to send Akeno back a few spaces, who used her own power to stabilise herself.

The dark red aura surrounded me and I gave a small flex of the hand. "Let's try it out," I said, thrusting forward and sending out a small ray that died at a few metres. I dropped after that. 'Looks like I need to train more with this,' I thought.

Akeno walked up to me with a smile. "Well, that was definitely a strong display of your power, like a little show off. I think it's time that we all relax and take a break."

I grunted and pulled myself off the ground I was previously laying in. "Is that all we are doing?" I asked, surprised by how quick this one felt.

Akeno smiled at me. "We don't need you to push yourself, that could lead to a disastrous accident. It's best to let your body adapt to the feeling of having magic course through your veins. We'll pick up tomorrow."

"Sure," I said.


	18. Tougher Training

"Fifty-five, fifty-six, fifty-seven, fifty-eight, fifty-nine, and sixty!" I shouted victoriously, sharpening magic around my finger and cutting the rope that kept me on the tree I was doing my tree sit ups.

My body dropped down and I took a swing of the water from my canteen. "Only day two, which means more work, but at least I can feel myself getting stronger than before."

I grabbed the giant back that was left for me when I had finished my tree sit ups, picked them up, and began a sweat-inducing run that was leaving me using my own spit to keep my mouth from drying out. 'I miss laying in bed,' I thought to myself, steadying myself for the steep hills that were included in my run.

My muscles were furiously contracting and relaxing to keep up with the strenuous exercise that had befallen me. The veins in my body were looking to be more prominent and visible with every moment my body took, as even more sweat began to pour down my body. The fact I was wearing black, which absorbed sunlight more, did not help with my predicament. 

Just as I felt my body about to give in, a sudden burst of energy kicked in from out of nowhere. My body felt like it was going on autopilot as exhaustion was not registering in my mind. 'Where the hell did that intense stream of energy suddenly arrive from? I'm not complaining, but that was very bizarre.'

"VICTORY!!!" I screamed when my foot finally found the tree where I started from. The bag on my back stopped my back from fully making contact with my bag, but I did let out a small oof from the transferred force of the bag stopping my fall against my back. 'Time to shut my eyes,' I thought.

"Well, well. Looks like you've completed but you must be thirsty. Would you like a drink?" Akeno asked me. "It's right here."

I immediately lunged for the 'drink' with my eyes still closed. The canteen felt soft and I latched my mouth on it, my tongue ready to savour every soothing moment of the liquid quenching my thirsts.

"So greedy~!" Akeno moaned.

'HM. Where's the water?' I thought. "And come to think of it, this bottle is really soft," I said. I opened my eyes to find I was sucking on one of Akeno's breasts. "Agh! I need water but I love boobs as well," I said, panting.

With a devious smirk, Akeno grabbed a bottle of water and poured it all over her breasts. "There? I have your water now," she said with a smirk, shaking her tits.

The sun decided that it was a good time to shower its' rays on Akeno's tits, which gave off a radiant shine. "Two birds with stone," was all I said as I ravenously began to lick and suck at Akeno's chest. My mind would not process any other thoughts as they were too preoccupied with the important things of the world: Akeno's breasts, my thirst, and a need for water.

"Are you finished, pervert?" a monotone voice said to me.

'Only the midget could produce that dry tone,' I briefly gave a thought. I gave her a stop sign to say I was still busy, and began to drive into a moaning Akeno harder.

Koneko gave a blank stare, which I could not see because all I could see was Akeno's breasts, that gave off annoyance. Her hand was even raised up high, ready to knock me out.

The busty, raven-haired female shook her head at Koneko, who slightly lowered her hand down. "He's just getting a drink first, nothing less," she said, giving another whine from my ministrations.

My head shook in her bosom a few more times before I brought my head out, wiping my mouth with my hand. "That was refreshing - the water, and the nipples." Koneko gave me a disgusted look. "Just being honest," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

Akeno dragged the back of my head back into her cleavage. "I think it's time for Y/N's magic training, Koneko," Akeno said, snuggling me harder.

Koneko just walked away, her hands near her chest with a pouty face.

*******

A red ray shot out from the palm of my hand. "Come on! Come one! I can do this!" I encouraged myself in a clam voice. Unlike my previous attempt yesterday, the ray persisted longer than my first shot at magic. While there was not a large damage effect, my attack managed to pierce the side of the tree and have some length before it dissipated. 

Akeno clapped her hands at me. "Well done for being able to improve after you only unlocked your magic yesterday. We'll get you to keep on doing it until you are able to do something like this."

Akeno raised her hand towards the tree. Yellow energy glowed from her hands and a circle emerged. The blast shot out with blistering speed and easily destroyed several trees.

'Yeah, we got real lucky in that fight,' is what I thought.

"The next step after that will be to add an element to an attack. I specialise in lightning, which makes for some real good S&M~," she slurred at me, and my position had unconsciously shifted a few metres away.

"O-okay. How do you improve your magic further? Do you just keep on doing it until it improves, or is there alternative methods? I ain't really that smart."

Akeno gave a laugh. "Aren't you such an honest cutie with these questions. Constant repetition will get you to improve, but also try to meditate and be more conservative with magic. Release it slowly and carefully but don't do it so that it takes to long to unleash, but don't release it all at once. For now, use magic with focal points of the body. Try doing magic from your fingertip, and hit the same target you were using before," she suggested.

I followed her suggestion. Concentrating the magic into my fingertip, I released it to find a rampant ray speed forward and effortlessly pierce the tree. "It was so much stronger and faster than before. Why don't you do this more often?" I asked.

"It does take concentration to do, and battles are usually fast-paced. Besides, it is actually harder than it looks. I don't know if it was beginner's luck or if you may have latent potential."

"T-this was kinda exhausting," I breathed out.

"Yep. Magic this early will take a toll on you, so you should go take a rest before meeting up with your next trainers," she said, vanishing with the Gremory circle.

'Trainers,' I thought, noticing the plural.

*******

I exhaled and quickly dodged back to avoid a light spear plunging into my side by Raynare. She came in for another attack, but my blade of darkness formed and blocked it.

I pushed hard to bring the blade down low. Raynare looked at me smirking. "And what is that going to do?" she taunted.

'This!' A yellow glowing tip appeared from the blade of darkness and suddenly enlarged into a light spear that pierced through Raynare's side. "Do you give up?" I questioned, making sure to paralyze her body with darkness and hold my blade to her neck.

"I-I give up," she panted. "Still, didn't know you were this kinky, tying me up like that?" she teased me.

I gave her a deadpan look. "Keep telling yourself that." I looked down to her wound. "You sure you are going to be fine with a wound at your side?" I asked her.

"Asia, we need medical assistance!" Raynare called out.

"Coming, Lady Raynare!" Asia answered, coming through the door and already using her Twilight Healing to heal the wound given by me.

"That's the spot, Asia. And you don't have to be so formal about calling me Lady Raynare, it is kinda getting boring know," Raynare told her.

"T-thanks for training Y/N, L - I mean, Raynare. I hope that Y/N gets stronger," she said, hiding the blush on her face.

I sighed at Asia shyness. "Who's my next trainer? I was told by Akeno that there was going to be more than one trainer by the fact that she used plural," I told her.

"You're next trainer is here!" came the voice of Rias. The red-haired heiress was wearing a grey and red training suit that made her look very appealing I had to admit.

"Show off," Raynare quietly muttered underneath her breath.

"Huh?" me and Rias said at the same time, of course I knew but I don't think Rias knew, and I found it funny.

"Nothing," she said, letting Asia continue to heal her back.

"Come, Y/N. We need a large space for you to be able to practice the task I set to you," she said, walking off.

"A-okay, captain," I said, walking off.

"Also," she said, turning to face my direction, "bring Asia with you. Who knows what could happen?" she added.

Raynare winced. "Hey! I'm still injured, you know. Can't you just wait a bit?" she asked, narrowing her eyes to Rias, who ignored it.

'Jealous, really?' I thought, already knowing the whole conflict.

Rias huffed. "Fine. Asia, continue to heal Raynare, and then join us afterwards. Having a Sacred Gear user is important, besides you don't want Y/N to hurt himself, do you?" she asked, giving a smirk that was also intended for Raynare.

'Oh, she is good,' I thought, smirking at the little fight going on between the two busty females.

"No! Of course not! U-um, right. I'll finish healing Raynare as soon as possible and get to your position!" she replied.

"Good," Rias said, and turned.

Purposely, Rias was swaying her ass from side to side and not even bothering to look back. My peripheral vision caught Raynare gripping her knuckles, probably calling Rias all sorts of names. "Well, she has my attention," I said, and followed her.

*******

"This is so exhausting!" I told Rias, putting my hands on my knees as I took in as much air as possible.

Rias crossed her arms, putting her breasts up and making them jiggle. I still can't tell if that is intentional or not.

"It's not surprising. The Power of Destruction is demonic magic and very exclusive, and don't you dare bring up the whole exclusive thing again," she said, which caused my to bring my hand down. "You still haven't adapted to using magic. You're making great progress, but we also want you to be independent and not always rely on your Sacred Gear."

"Aren't you always relying on demonic magic?" I said, which caused her to blush in embarrassment.

"T-that's different, Y/N," she replied.

I gave the no-no sign with my fingers. "Not true, Rias. Not rue. I'm using demonic magic despite being human. You are the heiress of the Gremory, I'm sure you can find other magic with the resources you have."

"I g-guess so," she replied.

"Is this is for today?" I asked.

Rias nodded her head. "We'll eat and then have a rest. Much progress has been made," she said but stopped when she heard running.

"I-I'm sorry for being late," Asia apologised.

"I mean, it is already over, so there is no point."

Asia had a sad look, and looked ready to start tearing up. "P-please forgive me for my lateness," she said.

I sighed. "Asia!" I semi-shouted, causing her to stiffen up and look at me. "It's not a big deal and stop being worried about what happens. No one got hurt so there is no need for crying, and be more strong, Asia. Okay?"

Asia nodded with a smile and gave me a kiss. "Thanks," she said.

"That's a start."

*******

It was night time and I hadn't gotten to bed yet. I wasn't nervous but it was just a case of waiting to go to bed, which always felt like it took hours. Then, bam! I would open my eyes and find it to be a new day. 'How does that always happen? It's as confusing as the YouTube algorithm.

The door opened, and a figure came out of the. "Are you awake, Y/N?" That was the voice of Akeno, not doubt about it.

"Yeah? Do you want to sleep with me?" I asked. What other reason could she have to be awake at this time and being quiet about it.

She approached closer and jumped onto the bed to where she was straddling me. "I'm interested," she said.

"In what?" I asked, feeling her body slowly drop closer to me.

"Hmm. How should I say this?"

"I don't know if you don't," I joked.

Her hips briefly did a spiral near the groin area. "A joker, I like that. But any who. Rias seems to have changed since you deflowered her, so I was wondering what kind of treatment did she get to cause a spark of difference in her," Akeno sultrily said.

"Oh-ho. You're approaching me?" I questioned.

"I can't check without getting close to you," Akeno replied.

"Then come as close as you like," I told her, which it looked like Akeno was going to obey as she began to shimmy out of her robe and her hands roamed and took my clothes apart.

Akeno tugged at the fabric of my boxers and was smacked by my cock. In disbelief at the size, Akeno starred at it in awe, inspecting it with her hands. "It's so large," she said, and then took a sniff at it, "and the musky smell is so addictive."

"Surprised," I said, causing her to perk up. "You looked to be spending your sweet time looking at my dick," I taunted.

The raven-haired blushed at being caught. "Ara ara. I guess I have been caught red-handed. I's definitely large and wide and sexy," she admitted, her thighs grinding together to stop the flood from her flower garden.

"Think fast - sudden blowjob!" I shouted, grabbing Akeno and forcing my dick into her mouth and immediately thrusting as soon as her mouth had been fully occupied by my dick. 

My first thought after ward was to maybe ease up on her but then I remembered that Akeno was a little tease so I decide to keep on thrusting my dick in her mouth until she got used to it. 'Fuck! Her mouth is so hot and tight! Which I guess is fitting for her!' I thought, grabbing her ponytail and using her hair to fuck her mouth harder and faster than before.

'I'm being used,' is what Akeno thought. Her breathing was becoming laboured and her face was blood-red from the infernal passion from the activity. 'I'm a horny slut being used by Y/N! I love being used and overwhelmed by his fat, juicy cock!' she thought, sucking even harder than before. Her cheeks bloated and her nose was lunging for all the air it could take to allow Akeno to keep on sucking my dick.

A powerful suction from Akeno's lips were driving me mad. "Are you actually getting turned by being used?" I asked but the only answer I got was Akeno sucking my dick with mad worship and lust. "There's only one way to find out, but this might hurt me.

I pulled back my dick from Akeno's lips, causing saliva and gargle to spill on the ground. Akeno had a sad pout face, her tongue hanging out of her mouth. "What's the big deal, Y/N? I need more of your dick!" she cried, begging for more cock. 

"Question: were you really getting turned on by being used and abused?" I asked, my still erect cock the only focus from where her eyes were looking. "As a good slut should," I added.

Like the nymphomaniac she was, Akeno nodded. "Yes! I was getting turned on that by that giant, juicy cock that I need, Y/N!" she shouted out.

I pushed Akeno down and stuck my dick between her fat tits. "Listen, Akeno," I told her, and her eyes immediately followed me. "I'm going to stick my womb breaker between your needy knockers and allow you to keep on sucking and licking at this dick that you need so badly. Do you understand?" I asked her, giving a small experimental thrust that made her whimper.

"Yes, Master! I understand and want to do nothing more than enjoy the succulent sausage gladly presented by my master, Y/N."

I pushed my tip into Akeno's mouth and roughly shoved it in her mouth, causing a moan of delight. "What a slut you are!" I mocked her, constantly moving the tip in and out of her mouth, never giving her the full satisfaction of having my whole dick in her mouth.

My hands grabbed at her large breasts and I began to knead and press them as I desired. The softness was incredible and I began to push my dick more into Akeno as a result, which I could tell delighted the horny slut. The more Akeno took my dick into her mouth and cleaned it with her mouth, my fingers reached the areloa of her nipples and began to pinch at it, and Akeno responded by moaning on my dick. 

The sensation of those vibrations were sending my dick into overdrive, with the veins on my dick hardening like diamond. I could tell that it was coming. Laughing at myself at the double entendre, my hips moved with madness and my dick was fighting around in Akeno's mouth. With heavy grunts I relaxed and allowed for my dick to unleash a flood of white soldiers into her mouth. "Here it comes!" I shouted, mauling at her tits.

The sudden tidal wave of what pleasure creates overwhelmed Akeno's mouth in the first few second. To ensure that she did not drown, she flipped herself forward and ended up with her face right to my balls. She held my dick and took her time in slowly taking every bit of cum in her mouth. She came off my dick with a pop. She opened her mouth, showing the cum left, swirled it up like a treat, and took it down. "Thanks for the meal, Y/N," she said.

"You're such a depraved dick-lover," I told her, smacking her rear harshly. I allowed my hand to roam it for a few moments, the finished with consecutive harsh slaps that were sure to leave her bottom red. "Assume the position of a dog, slut!" I commanded.

Akeno immediately got onto her hands and knees. She then fell off her hands and onto her face, holding her ass up in the air and looking back at me as best she could as she moaned, jiggling the big bubble butt back in my direction.  
  
As seductive and flirty as she tried to be, Akeno was not prepared when I used my hands to spread her ass cheeks apart and then crouched down over her to guide the tip of my messy cock into her tight butthole. The dark haired devil's eyes widened dramatically and she let out a bit of a squeal as her legs kicked back and forth ineffectually behind me.  
  
I just grinned wider and kept on going, feeding inch after inch of my massive slick member into her back door, pressing past any barriers with only a small amount of difficulty and then beginning to fill up her ass with my shaft. Akeno whimpered and whined, the armour of depravity weakling to show a limit.  
  
"P-please, you're too big..."  
  
I paused for a moment and cocked my head to the side, my shaft half lodged in Akeno's ass. Then I leaned down, speaking down to the ear on the side of her head that was pointed up towards me.  
  
"Are you sure, Akeno? Rias was able to take all of me up her ass. She loved it. But I suppose if you can't handle it, I can always go find Rias and have her take care of me."

Akeno tensed up and a moment later she spoke in a quiet voice. "... Keep going."  
  
I still couldn't resist though, all the teasing Akeno had given would now be paid back. Staying still, I grinned down at the beautiful buxom young woman. "Sorry, what was that? I suppose I'll stop then—"  
  
"I SAID KEEP GOING!"

There were no more words after her beg for me to desecrate her, just the squelching sound of my massive member plowing her stretched asshole and the sounds of flesh smacking against flesh as Akeno's voice filled the room: her whines, whimpers, moans, and groans music to my ears. I was panting as I roughly fucked the big bubble butt before me.

"DO YOU LIKE IT, SLUT?!" I questioned. My muscles worked at mind-boggling speeds, endlessly shifting between back and forth movements as I utilised my thick rod to continually perforate through Akeno's compressed asshole that threatened to wring my cock out of all the cum available. In fact, the pleasure it gave off caused my dick to enlarge at the feeling, which brought out more depraved delight as my body was possessed with the sexual spirit.

"YES! GIVE ME MORE, Y/N! FINISH OFF MY WOMB LIKE YOU DID WITH ALL YOUR OTHER CONQUEST, YOU MAD BEAST!" Akeno screeched. Her hands reached out to mine and brought my hands to molest those massive beach balls that I sucked on.

Using her giant suffocaters as a handle, I pushed Akeno down and positioned myself more intimately into her. Drunk on lovely lust, I could feel Akeno pushing her bubble butt back to try and put up a sex fight, but I pushed her down and drove my hips down like a road roller da. 

"I'M CUMMING!" we both moaned out loud, definitely waking up everyone in the house. It didn't matter as I simply relaxed and allowed my seed to over flow into Akeno's anus and be drunk on her new master: my dick.

I patted Akeno but she had already fallen asleep. Smiling, I grabbed Akeno and positioned herself as my pillow, wrapping her thighs around me and her breasts being a pillow that I could use. Then I closed my eyes.


	19. Cut Short

It was the last few days of training that we were in the process of getting done. I had already finished my practice on the main components of battle based on the Evil Pieces: hand-to-hand combat, strength and stamina for the Rook; agility, speed and weapon combat for the Knight; magic spells, magic abilities, magical strength and the amount of magic contained for the Queen. The Pawn piece was technically a combination of all of them, so it was training for my Sacred Gear and battle strategies and scenarios.

"I need a name for my Sacred Gear," I commented, creating a light spear for practice of my Sacred Gear and an advantage against the devils.

I clasped my hand and pulled it back. The effort of creating a stronger light spear was harder than it looked. The fallen angels made it look so much more easier than what it appeared like to me.

Rearing my arm back, and positioning my dominant foot behind, I lunged forward and flung my light spear towards the tree. The power of it was enough to destroy the tree but the sacrifice came in the form of accuracy, which resulted in a side of the tree taking the damage rather than being bifurcated.

'The accuracy will need some improvement but the power is there. At least the match should be much easier.'

This time, I created another light spear but I used my unexplored Sacred Gear to add some darkness towards it. Dark protuberances came out of the light spear, configuring it with a cross guard and longer handle, making it more into a sword.

'You know what, I'll call this Sacred Gear: Celestial Conqueror. The name is nice and why the hell NOT!'

The last bit emphasised even more as I flung the blade/spear attack towards another tree. The darkness moulded itself around the blade and brought up the precision. Successfully, the blade went closer into the tree. Once again, not pitch perfect accuracy but improvements were always a positive.

*******

"Alright! We've all worked hard but this is the last time we train before the big Rating Game we have! Accumulate all you have trained for and there shall be several battles to test your skills!" Rias said.

Akeno took a hat and ruffled her hand through it. She pulled out the first name to reveal herself and Rias.

The Queen of the Peerage gave a smile as she looked at her leader. "Ara ara~ It looks like I have to fight my best friend. I'll try and go easy on you," she joked.

The busty red-haired gave a competitive smirk. "As if. In fact, I believe that I should be asking you if you want me to go all-out. You can't match my skill, Akeno," Rias retorted, her red aura glowing as she prepared herself.

"Whoever wins gets me all by themselves!" I shouted out, watching them gain even more serious game faces.

"That seems like a nice prize, that I think we will both accept," Rias said, her body becoming blanched in her signature red and black combo.

A radiant aura of sparkles rose around Akeno. She gave a sadistic smirk and allowed for some lightning to show up in her hands. "Then, let's get down to business," she declared, flicking her finger forward and allowing a quick spark to fly off.

A red circle formed to not only block the quick attack but unleash several rays of Demonic energy attacks that Akeno found no problem dodging. She looked to see Rias had disappeared from her original position.

'Where did she go?' she briefly thought.

Several magical circles glowed beneath Akeno. She rushed to get out but was sent flying back into the circle by a beam of energy that scraped her chest, creating a large gap in her clothes.

"Release!" Rias shouted, causing Akeno to curse and launch a quick attack of her own as the glow illuminated brighter and denotated strongly, causing an upturn of wind and debris that force me to close my eyes.

Rias smirked as the result. "That should have defeated her, or severely damaged— ARGH!" The King of the Peerage dropped in pain as smoke rose from the damage on her back. 

A yellow Gremory circle was situated in the air and lightning twitched at the entrance of the circle before disappearing. Rias cringed in pain and smirked. 'That was a smart attack from her, I should watch my back,' she thought.

"You should try and cool down, President!" Akeno exclaimed, putting her hands forward. A blue magic circle formed this time to confront the red circle Rias was ready to unleash.

"Try me on for size then, Akeno!" Rias shouted back, unleashing a fierce wave of red energy that Akeno hurried to get out of as Rias was bombarded with a heavy wave of water while Akeno let out a moan of pain from the attack that nicked her leg and sent her flying towards the ground.

'Now's my chance!' Rias thought, conjuring her Power of Destruction. Akeno used her wings and straightened herself up only to find herself against the onslaught of her best friend's most fearsome attack.

'I'll have to go strong on this one!' Grasping her hands tightly, a strong output of energy and light roared out from Akeno as the lightning clashed against the destructive power. Akeno gritted in pain as she could feel the power slowly pushing her back.

Weakly, Rias gave her friend a smirk as she pushed harder. The red wave became thicker with a heavy coating of umbra to reinforce her heritage and power that she had. "I've won, Akeno!" she confidently declared, seeing her friend falter.

'I've going to have go beyond what I want, even if I have to use _that_!' 

Darkness began to arise from Akeno, and her eyes turning a darker shade of violet was signifying that shit was gonna go down. The lightning around her began to undergo a metamorphosis as the dull yellow turned into a blinding gold that began to shiver and shake before violently jerking out in a multitude of waves that began to shock everyone.

'Oh my shit! Where the hell is that power coming from?!' I thought in amazement. 'I thought that Rias would have been the winner but this turn in events is sudden! With that power, I can be a side character in this battle and victory would still be possible.'

Akeno's fist began to strongly vibrate and the Power of Destruction that Rias was firing towards her began to weaken and start to be consumed by the fierce power that Akeno was displaying.

"I-impossible! Her power should be almost drained by now. How is Akeno able to produce this much power!" Rias uttered in disbelief, her face being contorted in pain as she poured more of her power into her strongest attack only for it to be gobbled up by the ravenous lightning.

"I'm sorry, Rias, but Y/N is the prize, so I am winning it!" 

A fierce dome of lightning began to build up and Akeno screamed as the attack condensed down before rapidly firing out EVERYWHERE. Her power spiralled out of control and now everyone was involved.

"Shit! We gotta stop her now!" 

Running towards the left, I summoned my darkness and unleashed the crawling mass to contain and absorb the power. "Celestial Conqueror!"

Akeno's power began to compress down and slowly everything was normal. My arms went on my knee caps and I gathered all the air as I could. "I guess Akeno is the winner," I tiredly declared.

"Where are you going, Akeno?" Rias called out as she watched the raven-haired female flee from the scene while trying not to make contact.

"What's her problem?" I asked Rias.

Rias looked away weakly. "It's a tough subject for her."

I looked to her fleeing form. "You are her best friend. Do you think it is best to go after her or just leave her to recompose.

Rias heavily sighed. "J-just leave her a while. This isn't the first time that Akeno had not been in this moment."

I nodded.


	20. Duel of Devils

"Today's battle day. I wonder how everyone else if feeling about this. Knowing the arrogance of the devil douchebag, I would wager that he hasn't trained his Peerage at all, but he might be really serious to try and pay me back for humiliating him. Still, I'll wipe them all out!" I said, tightening the belt on my clothes.

My outfit consisted of a full upper-body V-neck dark vest that has three silver diamond-shaped buttons; the vest covers my shoulders and slightly exposes my chest with a small up-turned collar, and slightly opens at the hem. Underneath I wore a thick light undershirt for extra protection. In addition, I wore a dark, studded, leather-like forearm-length gloves, mirrored in style by a garter belt-like band at my waist and ankle-height footwear.

"Thanks, magic!" I said, posing one more time in the mirror and meeting up with the Gremory group for the fight of their freedom.

*******

Everyone was back in the Occult Research Club discussing the plan of the battle. Of course it was just a replica but we were all together for the battle.

"Y/N, I want you to go with Koneko into the gymnasium. Kiba and Akeno will go near the more open areas, with Akeno floating above Kiba as guidance. Riser will most likely want to face me himself, so as to gloat about his victory. However, no matter what, Y/N a top priority." She looked at me. "Your light spears are vital to victory."

I nodded. "So, let's go," I replied.

Rias nodded, taken a long lasting look at her Peerage. A smile on her face afterwards. "Alright! We are the Gremory Peerage! Let us overcome this hurdle!" she shouted, causing a roaring reply of confidence.

I turned to Kiba. "Can you create me a blade as well, Yumi. It will help with using my elemental abilities," I said.

She smiled and created a blade for me. "Hope this helps," she replied.

I nodded. "Thanks. I'm ready."

*******

Me and Koneko moved into the gym. We were hiding behind the curtains until the lights to the gym flashed, turning on one by one, lighting up the room.

"Come on out, Gremory servants!" Xuelan declared.

She is a well-endowed young woman of Chinese descent with shoulder-length black hair and blue-green eyes. Her hair has two Chinese-style buns on both sides of her head, while the front features bangs that form a slight V-shape across her forehead.

Her outfit consists of a navy blue qipao with gold accents, a white sash around her stomach, and black, low-heeled shoes. The qipao is open at the chest area, giving view to Xuelan's breasts and cleavage. She also wears black armguards over her forearms. She does not wear any undergarments.

I sighed and jumped out with Koneko, dropping low. I put my index finger up. "Firstly, I'm not a member of her Peerage. Secondly, no need for introductions!" I shouted.

Sprinting forward, I bent down and sprung myself forward in front of Ile and Nel. The two girls looked in shock at my speed, and as my body was turning, I gave them a smile and a spinning kick along the way, sending them both flying into the storage room.

"First and second blood," I said, pointing towards the downed bodies of the young, turqoise-haired girls in gym uniforms. 

"You!" Xuelan gritted her teeth and rushed forward to me. Koneko moved forward and intercepted her punch.

"I'm your opponent," she warned Xuelan,

Xuelan pulled back with a huff. "Very well! Face me, Rook of Gremory!" she declared, beginning to trade fists with Koneko.

I ducked down from the pressure of air that was quickly coming my way. In way akin to a frog, I hopped back to see my opponent.

She is a young girl with blue hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is styled with four short ponytails, with two of the four pointed up and the remaining two pointed down. The front of her hair features split bangs going across her forehead, with side bangs framing her face.

Her outfit consists of a white haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat. She wears bandages on her forearms and shins, and wears black guards over her hands. For footwear, she wears a pair of zōri.

"And who would you be?" I asked.

The girl pointed her wooden staff downwards, flames briefly being emitted. "I am a Pawn under Lord Riser, and your defeater!" she stated.

Pointing my finger, I mockingly flexed it. Her face turned and she rushed forward to land a heated hit at me but I cut the base of the wooden staff, leaving her surprised to be vulnerable to a heavy gut shot from my knee.

"You done there?" I asked.

Koneko went low and delivered a swerving punch towards Xuelan, who barely blocked it. She tried to get on the offensive but Koneko ultimately defeated her with a high kick.

I looked to see that Ile and Nel were weakly getting up, with Mira and Xuelan struggling to get back up.

"They are still kicking."

Koneko nodded.

"But I know a way to beat them."

"You do."

"Look at their legs. They are obviously injured from exhausting themselves, so that will be the key; I will use my legs."

"Use your legs how."

"NIGERUNDAYO! KONEKO!"

I turned back and began to run for the exit, with Koneko giving a blank look and following after me in disbelief.

"G-get back here!" they shouted.

Lightning stuck the gym and a voice announced the defeat of those inside, as a blushing Akeno looked with satisfaction at the damage.

'What a sadist!' I thought.

A red circle appeared underneath Koneko and a large explosion incurred, as her body glowed blue and she was gone from the competition. 

I looked up to see a voluptuous woman with long, wavy purple hair that falls all the way down her back and matching eyes. At the front, the right side of her hair falls over her breast and covers her right eye, while the left side falls near the top of her skirt.

Her attire is a dress consisting of a navy blue tunic top with gold accents and a pale blue skirt with open sides, black shoes and over matching thigh-high stockings with garter belts. The top reveals much of her cleavage, and is held with a gold choker with blue and red jewels. Over this, she wears a white overcoat with black and gold accents and matching pauldrons. For accessories, she wears a black headband with a red-orange jewel over her forehead to keep her long hair in place, and wields a staff-like scepter in battle. For cosmetics, she wears purple lipstick and nail polish, matching her eyes and hair.

"So the Queen shows up, does she? What's with the smug look on your face? I should be smiling," I told her.

Yubelluna gave a mocking laugh. "And for what reason?" she asked me.

"Look up," I said, pointing down.

Not clearly paying attention, she looked down and she was sent down by a blast of lightning courtesy of Akeno in a miko shrine outfit.

"Thanks for the assistance, Y/N. I'll be sure to avenge Koneko," she told me.

I gave a thumbs up. "I'll find the next few opponents for me to fight, Akeno, so have fun!" I cheerfully said, running off to find my next opponent.

"Damned human!" I heard Yubelluna shout at me.

I entered the opened playground and met up with Yumi. I nodded to her direction and brought up my blade. "Any enemies?" I asked her.

Yumi sheathed her blade and smiled at me. "I already took out three of their Pawns, so right now I've been waiting," she told me.

"If you are looking for an opponent, then I will be glad to lead you to your demise for my lord, Riser Phenex!"

Me and Yumi looked back to see a young woman with light brown hair and green eyes. Her outfit consists of a full set of silver armour with black accents that appears to be a cross between a European Knight (chest plate, gauntlets and greaves) and a Japanese Samurai (hip plates and shoulder guards), and wears a headband that goes across her hair and forehead. She is equipped with a broadsword and a dagger, both of which are held with brown belts slung across her hip. The broadsword is slung on her left hip, and features a red jewel on the pommel and has bandages across the handle for grip. The dagger, which is located behind her hip, features a gold hilt with bandages on the handle.

Yumi drew her blade slowly. "And what may be the name of my opponent?"

The female gave a confident smirk. "This may be a battle but I shall indulge that knowledge to you. I am the Knight of Riser Phenex, Karlamine!"

"Pleased to meet your acquaintance. I am Yumi Kiba, a Knight under the service of Rias Gremory. Let's begin!" 

Yumi and Karlamine both vanished after the finishing sentence and sparks spat around the air, with each of them disappearing and reappearing for each echo of metal.

I put my hand forward and charged fire. "This may be a battle between those of dame hood, but I think a battle for Rias' safety will allow me to act like a rascal." 

"I won't allow that!" a tough voice called out to me.

I looked back to see a woman with short, light brown hair and grey eyes. Her hair has three red highlights across, and wears a plain white mask which covers the right side of her face. Her outfit consists of a black jacket and matching jeans. The jacket has wide shoulders and a wide collar, and features three leather straps on both her arms. It is also slightly open, revealing her rather-large breasts and cleavage, and it is cut off at her midriff. Her jeans have a section (on her right pant leg) cut off, revealing some of her thighs and rear end, and also features three leather straps on her calves, just below the ankles, and two extra straps on her right pant leg to keep it in place. She also wears black fighting gloves and boots.

'Let's rock!'

I confronted Isabela and sent her two jabs that she fiercely countered with her own trained fists which went off into several more explosive jabs.

The Rook then took the initiative to go further as she tried a flying high kick that I moved back from and went back to going blow to blow with her.

Our fists collided intensely with each other and our eyes locked onto each other in that moment. 

Flexing my arm, I moved my arm back and smacked her face, an audible grunt coming out, but she managed to stick a leg out and slip me up.

"Y/N!" Yumi shouted, distancing herself from her opponent to see how her crush was doing. She almost got hit from her distraction.

My leg reared upward and landed a reverberating blow against Isabela, sending her flying back against the force of my kick.

Darkness surrounded my body and I swirled the corrupt element in my fist before sending it forward into her gut, a blue glow surrounding her as her name was called out for retirement.

"Things aren't looking so good for big brother, especially with how strong the human that Rias brought is."

My eyes came into contact with a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose.

Her outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress.

'Wait, something is up here?' I thought, eyeing up the young girl. "Hey, devil, you look really familiar to the flaming douchebag. You wouldn't happen to be his sister, and if you are, please do not tell me you are in a relationship."

The girl looked at me with superiority. "He's my brother—"

"OH MY GOD!" I shouted.

"But we are not like that! He just wanted a full set for his Peerage." The girl looked away from me with annoyance. "Stupid human!" she said.

"Alright, miss, uh, what's your name?" I asked.

"Ravel Phenex!" she shouted at me.

"Are you my next opponent?" I asked, brandishing the blade. In my eyesight, I caught Yumi overpowering her fellow Knight opponent through her creation of specifically designed blades.

Ravel gave a laugh. The blonde-haired girl sat on the bench, confusing me and sparking annoyance. "I don't fight. I'll leave that up to Mihae over there," she said, smirking very deviously.

Pointing my sword in the same direction, I found a young girl who most notably is wearing a Kimono with a color pattern of purple, orange and pink with her hair tied on opposite side.

Surprise filled me at this seemingly innocent girl, but as I looked towards the ground, a large shadow loomed over me and I moved sideways out of a giant dent in the ground.

Flipping sideways before back flipping back, I took a look at my opponent. A tall young woman with long black hair with a dark blue tint and brown eyes. Her hair features five thin ponytails going around her head, which are held up by a golden hair accessory on top of her head. Her outfit consists of a white top with black accents that is modeled after a Chinese cheongsam, red shorts, and armored, knee-high boots with matching gauntlets. The top features a diamond shape on the chest area, giving view of her breasts and cleavage.

In her hands was a large Zweihänder that features a black blade with silver edges,, and has a black hilt and red handle.

"Tch! I missed the shot!" she uttered.

"That's very dirty of you, little Ravel. You made me think that Mihae was my opponent, when it was actually a Knight; which aren't you supposed to have a code of honour, whatever-your-name-is? " I questioned.

The large-blade-wielding woman snorted. "Very well, human! My name is Siris, and my only duty is to serve Lord Riser, no matter the order!" she warned, charging towards me.

Smiling, I moved forward and brought my blade against her. The difference in size was there but I easily made up in power.

"It's over," I told her.

She grit her teeth at me and pushed harder. "What makes you so sure?" she spoke in an acidic tone.

"This."

Black liquid sprayed forth from my left hand and entangled her, which she tried to move against but was ultimately overwhelmed. "What the hell is this?!" she shouted.

Flames spawned in my hand but I quickly grabbed my blade and channelled the energy into a wave that incinerated a similar attack.

'Need to finish off Siris now!' I thought.

"Let's get him, nya!" two synchronised voices called out, and a ray of demonic fire coming out from the sky.

Jumping far back, I made sure to entangle the darkness extremely tight around Siris to the point that she was knocked out but I ended up taking a hit to the side, which stung.

Caressing my side, I looked up to see two young girls, appearing to be in their teens. Being twins they sport similar appearances, with the major difference being Ni's red eyes and blue hair, in contrast to Li's blue eyes and red hair. Also, Ni ties her hair in a ponytail, while Li has hers in a braid with a pink bow tied at the end. Due to them being Nekomatas before being reincarnated as Devils, both of them retained their trademark light brown cat ears with black stripes. They also wear piercings on their ears, with Li having two gold earrings on her left ear and Ni having blue colored ones on her right. Similarly, both of them have a fang sticking out of their mouths, with Ni having hers to her left, Li having hers on her right, thus mirroring each other. While they appear to be the same height in the anime, in the manga Ni appears a bit shorter than Li.

Both of them wear short skimpy, white sailor uniforms that reveal their abdomen, shoulders, and lower breasts, and wear short black skirts. They are also shown to tie their orange ascots in different ways respectively. Also, they're always seen wearing red and blue fighter's glove and leg guards matching their hair colour respectively.

"So who is who? Then we can get started," I said, wanting to get over with everything.

"I am Ni!" the one with red eyes and blue hair shouted.

"And I'm Li!" the one with blue eyes and red hair exclaimed.

"Let's go!" I said, pushing forward and sending an arc-like slice towards Li, who did a back flip and sent a chain and collar attack for me to dodge.

"Get him, sis!" Ni called out to Li.

The red-haired twin tried to use the same attack to bring me down but I grabbed it and channelled fire to which she quickly let go but I then manipulated the fire at the same time to send a thin ray that pierced her shoulder.

"Sister Li!" Ni shouted.

"Are you doing alright?" Yumi asked me, keeping her eyes on the silent but respectful Mihae, who Ravel had ordered to fight. 

Fire caught my attention and I looked to see an exhausted Rias glaring at a taunting Riser Phenex.

'Looks like Rias isn't doing too well. I'l have to finish the fights here so as to not risk bringing more trouble to where Rias is.'

"Queen of Rias Gremory has retired!" Grayfia's voice.

Looks of shocks were on Yumi and Rias as they could feel their chances slipping, while I was pretty much like.

"Looks like you made it back perfectly, Yubelluna. There is still some resistance, especially with the strong human," she said, turning slightly red.

Yubelluna gave a smirk. "It was a tough fight but I was able to use one of these," she said, bringing out an empty vial with a phoenix sigil. 

"A restoration spell I'd wager. Right, Yumi?" I asked, getting a nod while she also tightened the grip on her blade.

I looked at her and held her hand, causing her to blush. "Take care of those here, I'll defeat the Queen and use his sister as bait, unless he really doesn't care about his family," I told her.

"Stay safe, Y/N," she said, going forward and summoning several blade to position NI, Li and Mihae into a fight between her.

"Let's do this, Yubelluna!" I shouted at her.

The busty purple-head gave a mocking laugh. "Don't think too highly of yourself, human! I can control fire and explosions, which will shred that darkness of yours. However"—she gave a lustful lick of the lips—"you've proven yourself to be quite capable and I am eager for revenge!"

With makeshift darkness-manipulating wings, I flew up to Yubelluna's level. "Do you want to have the first go?" I mockingly asked.

"You'll regret that!" she said, casting a green circle that caught my leg. "Now, fall under the wrath of my bombs!" she shouted, her staff glowing.

"So my leg has been stuck! Guess it'll be interesting to try this," I said, coating myself in a membrane of onyx. Weird vibrations went through me but when I uncovered the dark guard, I found myself virtually unharmed. "Guess that worked, thanks for the chance to use that," I added.

"Impossible! How is a human that strong?!" she questioned in disbelief, while also being impressed by Y/N's capabilities.

"You can ponder that in defeat!" I shouted, charging forward like a rocket towards the shaken Yubelluna.

"Damn it!" 

Yubelluna swiped forward with her scepter but I grabbed onto it and went behind her. Coating my fists in elemental darkness, she turned back, and I sealed her fate with several shotgun-like blows towards her body.

Swinging my fist multiple times, I ended it with one more heavy shot that sent her flying into the ground instantly without any chance to get back up. But just to make sure that she didn't get up, I dived down and delivered a large energy blast that erupted and sent some of Riser's Peerage members back and causing Riser to stop hurting Rias to look in annoyance.

Landing down, I took several breaths at the expensive victory against the Queen. Yumi has just finished up with defeating Ni, Li and Mihae.

"Hey! Riser!" I shouted, getting his attention.

The blonde-haired man looked at me. "What, human scum?!" he roared back, flames flickering from his form.

"I'll kiss your little sister if you don't fight me!" I taunted.

"What?!" was the reply from everyone there: Riser's one was from rage, Rias from shock, and Yumi from a hint of jealousy.

"You dare!" he shouted.

"Who knows?" I said, walking towards a nervous and blushing Ravel.

Riser dived down with shocking speed and his body began to morph into flames as he charged towards me with rage.

Gathering my hands, and with a large black ball swirling in the centre, I charged up my attack and fired it towards Riser.

The flaming form of his dodged it. He stopped in mid-air to look at the rising attack going past him. He laughed at Y/N's expense. "And what was that waste of energy supposed to do? I'll be taking your life for daring to threaten me!" he shouted but looked to find that Yumi was where Y/N was. 

Riser, shocked and starting to feel fear creep up him, rose higher into the atmosphere. Continuously, he looked back and forth to try and find Y/N. "Where is he? I've got plenty of rage to deal to him!"

"Right behind you!" I shouted, descending down from the stream of hardened darkness that I had shot previously, with Yumi supporting it.

I sent light into my sword and threw it towards him. He laughed as the blade soared towards him. "Do you think that some sword powered by energy will be enough to stop my regeneration?!" he shouted, allowing himself to get hit so that he could get the advantage over me.

The blade easily slid into his skin and he screamed in pain from the noxious feeling he was getting from the attack. "You really thought that I didn't have for the regeneration for you!" I shouted.

"T-this burning sensation. It must be light!" he shouted.

"Correct, and you're going to be feeling a whole lot more of it!" I shouted. Charging light into my hands, I rushed forward, screaming "WRRYYYY!" as I unleashed a brutal wave of attacks, which I'm sure led to several vital bones cracking.

The resulting force sent the Phenex heir flying downwards, blood gushing out of his body. "This might seem messed up, but I can't really be sure you are defeated, so prepare for some more damage, especially when you said you had some anger to deal with! I guess I'll show you some full power attacks!"

Riser brought his hands up to defend himself but he was easily overwhelmed by the horse-crushing force strafe that were my light-enhanced kicks, as well as me screaming, "MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA! MUDA!" The final kick I delivered shoving him into the ground, with large craters forming.

I landed down on the ground, sweat pouring from my face but I was able to still stand. I looked over to the twitching Riser and walked up to him, so that I was facing above him. "Do you give up? Or shall we go again?" I questioned.

"Please don't hurt my brother any more!" Ravel called out to me.

"Give the sceptic a good reason," I said.

Ravel almost teared up. "The light energy that you sent through his body did more than enough damage to him. He may be an idiot and egotistic—"

"That's putting it mildly," I off-handily said.

Ravel blushed and nodded. "That may be true but he's still my brother, so I can't stand to watch him get hurt. We'll even give up. Just spare him!" she begged me.

I gently grabbed Ravel's chin and kissed her on the cheek. "You're a great sister, and if you say the match is over, then I don't need to harm your brother anymore. I guess devils can be decent, especially the Phenex."

"Riser has been defeated. The winner of the Rating Match is Rias Gremory!" Grayfia announced.


	21. Big Celebration

It was a few days after the victory in the Rating match and we obviously had a giant celebration to commemorate Rias' freedom. However, with devils being devils, things escalated and now...

I watched as Rias reached her hand down into my lap to grasp my flaccid penis and began stroking it, pulling my hand to her chest as we met our lips together. As for the other three, they each started their own preparations by stripping out of their clothing; they clearly understood what Rias was getting at and were eager to help you as well.

Soon enough I was ready to go as Rias had gotten me nice and erect before she and Akeno both moved to be just in front of my erect cock and both leaned down to lick along the sides as they stared up at me. Koneko and Asia were also involved but both moved to my sides so that Asia could kiss me and Koneko pulled my hand between her legs.

I enjoyed the feeling of Rias and Akeno running their tongues along my shaft while I pushed my kiss with Asia deeper and pushed my finger harder into Koneko where I started pumping it to make her moan before moving my lips to hers as my second hand moved to start fingering Asia as well as she leaned her head into the crook of my neck as she moaned as well.

Down between my legs, Akeno and Rias had their tongues running along my shaft before the latter of the aforementioned opened her mouth around my meat-stick to suck on it and I moaned into the kiss with Koneko as Akeno also moved to wrap her lips around one of my big balls.

Rias and Akeno worked my cock with their mouths before Rias moved away only to strip away her clothing so she was as naked as everyone else before she and Akeno both lifted their breast to press against my engorged length.

The soft cushion sensation of their breasts engulfed my cock apart from the tip and both devils wasted no time in starting to massage them along my shaft which again made me moan into my kiss with Koneko before I returned to having my lips against Asia's and she happily returned the kiss. Her hands cupped my face as she pushed it deeper before breaking away to smile at you, whispering, "Suck on my tit," as I leaned to take one of her nipples into my mouth.

Asia wrapped her arms around my head as I sucked at her tit, making her moan softly as her chin rested on my head. As for Koneko, she was trying to derive as much pleasure as she could from my fixed finger. Her hips rolled against my hand, her wetness allowing a fruity fluid pace before I alternated actions between her and Asia, so now she was having my finger pumping into her while I had my lips on Koneko's nipple.

Back with Rias and Akeno, they continued rubbing their breasts along the brutish cock with Akeno's lips wrapping around the head of my cock, which was protruding from the fleshy mounds. Then Akeno pulled back and Rias took her place with her full lips, enveloping the tip of my hard penis.

"You sure are active," Rias grunted.

"At least he seems to be enjoying himself though," Akeno said as she looked to me giving Asia and Koneko attention. Rias gave a smile before she and her best friend both felt your cock twitch between their breasts and looked just in time for me to cum over them.

"Wow! He released so much of his tasty treats!" Akeno purred, licking Rias inappropriately, while Rias gasped but gave in and also gave an erotic show of cum cleaning.

After cleaning themselves of your cum, Rias and Akeno pulled Asia and Koneko back so they could proceed further.

"Can I go first?" Asia asked and I answered by pulling her into your lap with her back to my chest and she held my cock to her entrance before sinking down to envelop my cock again with a long moan as my dick penetrated her. 

The blonde haired female leaned back against my chest and turned her head to meet in a soft kiss as I let my hands roam her chest.

Parting lips again, Asia smiled at me. "I love you," she said, before feeling our hips connect with each other and I pushed into her pussy.

Asia let out a long moan as I gave the first thrust before a subsequent sequence of moans at the tidal waves of thrusts. It had been awhile she we last had sex, so I could feel that Asia was really trying to milk as much as she could.

As my hips were pushing into Asia's, I turned to be met with Rias' lips as she held my face. Your lips moved together for a moment before she pulled back to give a soft smile as she gazed into your eyes.

"We'll make you feel good," she promised, and I replied with a nod before I turned Asia's chin up to push my lips deep against hers.

She moaned even louder even into the muffler of my kiss as my hips started to pick up before my hands both reached down and lifted her legs up and apart. From there you were able to thrust even deeper and harder into Asia and her vision blurred for a moment at the sudden intensity; but she could not help but enjoy the rough pounding.

I fucked Asia, holding her legs apart so my thrusts hit as deep as I could as her moans got louder before suddenly cumming from the intensity of your thrusts but that never stopped me. I just kept going, bringing Asia's legs together to hook one arm under them to hold them together as my second arm snaked around her waist to keep her; steady to receive the onslaught of thrusts.

The others watched the rough way I was handling Asia, the effort on both your faces as Asia tried to keep her composure whereas I seemed to be making the effort to break it. I grunted as my hips pumped up into Asia, her pussy clenching around my meat before sat up and pressed forward to bring her legs up close to her chest before thrusting even faster.

It was not the pace of a human; this was demonically fuelled and Asia was in the receiving end of it all. 

"Asia," I groaned and she looked back just to have my lips against hers, followed by the warmth of my cum pumping into her pussy. She clenched tightly around me again, my orgasm sending her into her own as she climaxed with me before going limp and gasped for air as you relaxed her body.

I laid back with Asia against me for a moment before lifting her off and setting her to the side to rest as I stood up. My eyes looked between Rias, Akeno and Koneko before remaining on the latter as I took her hand and pulled her closer to me. With zero effort, I penetrated Koneko and she threw her arms around my shoulders.

She held me as tight as she could as she looked into me eyes before feeling herself bounce against me. My cock hit deep areas from the get go and Koneko could do little but try and keep as much focus as she could. She felt so small in my arms; I held her in the air with such ease that it was almost intimidating but she enjoyed the feeling of my hips humming against hers as I pushed a kiss against her lips.

As you held her up, Koneko's eyes widened as she felt me hitting her harder and more furiously, fire burning in my eyes. Koneko almost went feral as she rolled her hips against mine almost desperately, her pussy seemingly becoming tighter but more looser at the same time as she clenched around me.

"Nngh, nyy, nya!" she mewed embarrassingly, cheeks flaring up as I continued to stroke her body teasingly before Koneko made the efforts to silence such noises by holding me into a deep kiss. The heat radiating from her cheeks was almost enough to compare to the heat of her gripping snatch.

Rias, Akeno and a still slightly dazed Asia watched Koneko's behaviour shift as she clutched desperately to me, kissing even deeper than before just to try and keep her embarrassing whines of pleasure from becoming too loud before suddenly finding herself on the bed with me looming over her.

Koneko's petite frame was diminished compared to my athletic build; though it was more to the lean thatn stocky build, but it was a worthy sacrifice as with the slight embarrassment of feeling so small compared to me, she received an immense amount of pleasure as my hips pumped more freely like this seeing as I didn't have to hold Koneko in the air. 

It was all to thank you but Koneko could let herself enjoy it. But maybe she was enjoying it too much as her arms went around my back with her nails digging into my skin. Groaning a little at the stinging sensation, I drowned it out with even rougher thrusts into Koneko's tight pussy as her moans were becoming near shouts of pleasure.

My hand scooped under the back of her head and I pulled the white-haired girl against my chest as my hips rolled against hers, Koneko's nails dragging along my back still as she desperately tried to clutch to as much composure as she could but it was slipping away. It just felt too good.

Deeper hip thrusts against Koneko's and she was sent barrelling into orgasm with her eyes glazing over. This time though I did pause a moment but that was all as I quickly resumed my thrusts as Koneko was panting still from her orgasm before she reached up to lull me down into a deep kiss that I grunted into as she gripped tighter than before around me.

Koneko felt the heat of my cum flowing into her as I suddenly reached an orgasm of my own as my hips slowed to a halt and I pulled back to look at Koneko.

Her eyes were glazed over from the sensations of sex and her body jolted a few times before relaxing as she closed her eyes with a small smile in her lips, relishing in the afterglow of sex before opening as my lips pushed against hers for one more kiss before separation.

'I'll feel so embarrassed if I admit that his cock makes me feel a bit empty,' she thought, a cum-drunk expression on her.

"You're next, Akeno!" I declared.

Harshly, I dragged Akeno and pressed her deep into my chest; her large breasts squashed up against me. "Oh my, someone's ea-mmph!" 

I cut Akeno off with my lips crashing against hers and she responded by placing her hands on my shoulders and returning the kiss before I broke away and spun her around with my hands groping her chest as my lips pressed along her neck.

"You're really enjoying my body!" She let out a sultry laugh before gasping as she was bent over the bed and I held myself to her pussy. Akeno looked back at the intense look of excitement in my eyes before gasping as I speared forward into her, thrusting away from the start.

The alluring devil immediately started to moan as I thrusted into her, her hands pressed against the mattress as her body lurched forward from each thrust. I did not hold back, which was clear as the impact of my thrusts created a reverberating slapping sound as I pounded Akeno. With Asia and Koneko there may have been a slight bit of control behind it all, but for Akeno it was no mercy; she was a tease, so maybe that is what drove me to make her moan so much.

"AH, YES! KEEP ON FUCKING ME LIKE THE MAD SEXY BEASTLY STUD THAT YOU ARE, Y/N! I DON'T WANT YOU TO STOP FUCKING MY PUSSY LIKE THIS UNTIL YOU'VE FIRED OFF YOUR THICK CREAM INTO THIS SLUT'S HOLE!" she wantonly moaned/shouted.

I certainly got what I wanted as Akeno wasn't holding back her voice, the feeling of me taking her so roughly, getting her even more aroused as my cock was plunging deeper into her dripping snatch. 

My hands were originally holding onto her hips but slowly slid down to grope Akeno's ass, hips pumping faster and faster before my attention was turned to Rias as she pulled me into a kiss. For a second, I got distracted by the kiss but Akeno's moans brought me back to the relentless thrusts I was performing, even as Rias held you to your kiss.

"Come on now, Y/N! We won't be able to have enough milk if you don't go harder!" Akeno tried to provoke me and it definitely worked as I broke away from Rias to lean down and hunch over Akeno's back and caught one of her swinging breasts as I really started to give it to her, making her moan louder and louder as I destroyed her.

The force of the thrusts and the way I leaned over her actually made Akeno's arms and legs buckle so she fell against the mattress in a prone position and I leaned done against her, lips moving along her neck as she looked back into my eyes with a breathless grin on her face. I was really giving it to her and she was actually surprised herself that she hadn't climaxed yet but only anticipated the sweet sensation of release more.

My hands again started groping Akeno's ass as I knelt up a little to deliver more intense thrusts and it was finally enough to send her over the edge of orgasm, her vaginal walls tightening around me so much that it pulled me with her and Akeno cried out in pleasure as she felt herself cum with a thick load pouring into her at the same time.

Her eyes were shut as she grinned before laying flat with her face against the mattress as she felt me lean down against her, hips still rocking against me a little as I captured her lips into a deep kiss before separating back.

Finally you turned to face Rias only to then find yourself laying down with her straddling you. Her face was inches away form yours as she stared into your eyes, voice soft as she asked, "Now, focus on me, your sexy red-haired goddess." 

For that moment, my eyes magnified on her and Rias smiled before kissing me, my hands cupping her face as she was mine before she parted back and lifted her body while briefly evaluating my cock and sinking herself onto me with a long moan as my hands held her waist.

Rias leaned down so her chest was pressed to yours as was her forehead. "I love you," she spoke quietly, causing me to smile and she looked to me with a smile before kissing you, and I began delivering hard thrusts upwards that shook Rias to the core.

"Don't hold back, release it all!" she spoke encouragingly before gasping at the sudden intensity that rocked her. Rias pushed her lips against mine again as her arms wrapped around me, keeping our bodies close as my hands snaked along her waist. She moaned into the kiss, letting herself to the pleasure as she rolled her hips to me before sitting herself upright and entwining her hands with mine as she began riding my cock with fervour.

Rias bounced in my lap, hips rising and falling rapidly to try and keep up with my titanic thrusts but the pleasure she was feeling was hindering her pace as she kept losing focus. She wanted to thank me for what I did, but it seemed like she was doing more than just thanking me for the Rating Game, and that she was more possessed by the pleasure.

Then I sat up, curling my arm around Rias's waist as I closed my second hand on one of her breasts. Her hips rolled back and forth in my lap before I stood up to flip my position as Rias was now on her back, feeling the fullest of your thrusts as she wrapped her arms and legs tightly around me while staring at the ceiling.

My hips pumped rapidly against hers, deeper and harder than the first time and she returned to the mindset that she was a high class devil being dominated by a human. But she didn't complain, she wouldn't as she was enjoying it and was thanking me in the process. 

My pelvis continued to collide with Rias' for a little longer before suddenly cumming inside her, no build up or warning but just letting loose. It took both of us by surprise and sent Rias into her own orgasm as she clutched me close, feeling a load of my milk pouring into her and I groaned into her neck. She could only smile at this moment with me before I unsheathed myself from her.

However, it still wasn't over just yet as within a few seconds I was sitting on the end of the bed with Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko in front of you, each of them having recovered quickly.

Asia and Koneko were both running their tongues up the sides of my cock while Rias and Akeno took one of my balls each. The four of them were staring up at you, coaxing me, encouraging me to let out all you had in you. 

The feeling of four mouths working my cock was very overwhelming, my eyes widened back and forth like a swing as my haunches piston thoroughly and lustfully as my cock twitched several times before aiming straight and unleashing a white hurricane; the girls ended up looking like they bathed in snow. 

After the girls literally licked themselves clean of the cum, they all collapsed exhausted and cuddled up to me. I grunted a bit at all the weight but accepted it.


	22. Eccentric Exorcists

"How are you feeling, stud?" Akeno asked me, trailing her hands against my lean figure. She gave a smile as she revealed the sparkling, raven revealing lingerie she was in. "Do you like the outfit? I managed to get it on after our little session."

Undressing her with my eyes, I pulled her closer and sucked on her mouth as we exchanged melting kisses; our tongues sliding across each other like tectonic plates. My hand smacked her rear, causing Akeno to moan in our hot kiss, and then I gripped it tightly in my hand and moulded the flesh mound while her hand was stroking my dick.

A second hand came out and tightly grabbed my dick as well. Akeno's face was pushed away from me and I saw red as Rias pulled me into a brief kiss and pulled back. "I'm the main attraction," she said, swiping down and giving my cock a long landscape of a lick on my cock, my prick twitching at the feeling.

Simultaneously, three tongues also attacked my cock together. Surprised, I looked down to see Asia, Akeno and Koneko all pushing forward as they strived to clear each section of my dick with their tongue.

"Can we please get ready to first?!" I complained. Don't get me wrong, I was enjoying every moment of this. However, it was the morning, and sometimes you just want to relax or eat before doing anything else.

Rias and Akeno intensely stared at each other for a moment; that usually was not good, and both grabbed their tits and jerked my cock off intensely, while Asia and Koneko looked on in jealousy at not having the adequate equipment

I grabbed both Asia and Koneko and we engaged in a bizarre threesome kiss as they also used their hands to tease the tip while I used my free hands to pinch and pull on the nipples of Asia and Koneko, with all of us moaning lewdly at the pleasure everyone was receiving.

My penis got more relaxed as the first shot was spraying over Rias and Akeno, their tits creamed, and Koneko and Asia's bodys being infected by my cum as well. Pushing harder, my penis pulsated as it blew load after load until I left the girls in what could only be described as "all men on the first of December."

*******

"Couldn't she just text a cafe to meet at? Gosh, that would have been much easier," I complained to no one in particular as I looked at the text message. "Raynare, you really can be annoying sometimes!"

While walking, two figures cloaked in white walked past me. Since they stood out, I curiously looked at them before narrowing my eyes at them. Not only were they walking seriously, but I felt something was off about the large object wielded by one of them.

"Hey, you two!" I called out to them, but they kept on walking without acknowledging my presence, though one of them briefly stopped before their other partner ushered them forward.

'Fuck you,' I thought.

Grabbing onto their shoulder, they suddenly turned; a yellow flash in their eyes, and their hand dashed forward to seize me but I used my elbow to counter it. Our eyes met and we held the dead silence.

"It's not nice etiquette to ignore someone talking to you," I stated.

"Apologies," she said, the voice giving away her gender. "You seem to be talented," she told me.

I nodded. "Thanks. What brings two foreign people here, especially when you are dressed like you have to avoid detection."

"We are looking for Rias Gremory!" a bubbly voice told me. "Ouch! What was that for, Xenovia?!" the girl complained.

"Be quiet, Irina. Don't carelessly give away your name and our target!" she reprimanded her friend harshly.

'She doesn't realise that she did the same thing, did she? But I wonder what they want with Rias, more importantly?' "If you are looking for Rias Gremory, I can take you to her. I know."

Irina jumped in front of me and smiled. "Can you really do that?" she asked, eyes glittering.

Her friend, Xenovia, looked on from the side and just facepalmed at her partner's behaviour. "Irina, can you please not be too carefree? But if this person does know, then I hope you don't mind showing us," she drily said.

"Don't sweat it, Irina and Xenovia," I said, walking forward while ignoring their confused faces on how I knew their name. "By the way, just call me Y/N."

Xenovia looked at Irina. "This is your fault for him knowing our names," she told her friend casually before following me.

Irina pouted. "That's not fair.

*******

"So what can I do for you two exorcists. I don't get visitors like you too often," Rias said in a polite tone but everyone in the room knew the intensity of the moment, especially with how much devils and holiness did not mix well at all.

"Greetings, Gremory. I am Xenovia and this is my assistance Irina," she said, the aforementioned Irina giving a wave of the hand. "We've come to discuss about an important mission."

Rias took a sip of her tea, thinking about the possibilities before putting her cup back down again. She waved her hand. "Go ahead, Miss Xenovia."

Both of them removed their white cloaks to reveal both of them. 

Xenovia is a young woman with chin-length blue hair with a dyed green fringe on the right side and dark yellow eyes. Her battle attire is her Church battle suit, which consists of a black, skin-tight, short sleeve leotard with pauldrons, matching fingerless gloves that extend to her biceps, and thigh-high boots, all of which are adorned with straps. This attire is worn under a white hooded cloak with gold and blue accents. She also wears a crucifix around her neck.

Irina is a beautiful young woman with violet eyes. She has long chestnut hair that is usually tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy. She wears the standard Church battle attire, same as Xenovia's with some slight differences.

"We are exorcists from the church that have been sent sent to retrieve holy artefacts that were stolen from several denominations churches."

"And what artefacts are those?" Rias asked, tapping her fingers gently against the cup of tea.

Xenovia and Irina nodded to each other. Unwrapping the clothed object, Xenovia revealed a broad two-handed sword with a grip long enough that can be held with 3 hands (judging from Xenovia's hand position) with a cross in the pommel. Contains an axe-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard with the blade, the blade itself being huge and long that ends with 3 points.

"Are you familiar with Excalibur?" Xenovia asked the group.

The devils tensed at the powerful holy sword. From my side view, Yumi seem to give a visible shudder at the blade but also tightened her fists until they formed a red imprint. 'That's a more intense reaction,' I thought but continued back to the matter on hand.

"Yes, I'm aware of it. Why?" Rias answered, clutching the warm teacup.

"During the Great War, Excalibur was split up into seven different blades; each one containing a fragment of the unique abilities it possessed. Currently, me and my associate wield two," Xenovia said.

Xenovia brought out the wrapped object from her back and began to unravel it, while Irina showed off a string tied to her arm. Once done, Xenovia revealed a two-handed sword with a grip long enough that can be held with 3 hands (judging from Xenovia's hand position) with a cross in the pommel. Contains an axe-like guard and a second grip with a chain-like form connecting the guard with the blade, the blade itself being huge and long that ends with 3 points. The strength of the holy energy exuding from the blade brought out the fear bumps on their body.

"This is Excalibur Destruction," Xenovia said.

Irina tugged at the string. "And this is Exaclibur Mimic," she said.

Rias took a deep breath. "So why did you come to Kuoh? I doubt you travelled far to show off holy swords in front of devils."

"Simply, four of the Excalibur fragments from a variety of churches were stolen and the usurper is in this town," Xenovia said.

'Pretty brave to steal from the Church but how the hell did they get robbed of such precious artefacts. Screams lazy.'

Rias pulled a shocked face. "Someone was actually able to take these?!" Rias got closer. "Who would be idiotic enough to do such a thing?" Rias asked.

"We have strong evidence that it was the fallen angel cadre, Kokabiel," Xenovia easily declared, honestly feeling much different to the wide-eyed devils.

"And you two were sent out for the mission of retrieving them? That's just plain suicide," Rias stated.

"It is you duty," Irina said.

Rias sat back down and massaged her temples. "Alright, then. Since I know that you have come to collect the Excalibur fragments, why did you come to us?" Rias asked.

"Simple. We want you to stay out of the way of our mission, it is a holy one," Xenovia said with a blank face but anyone can see that she did not harbour trust to anyone.

Rias narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms under her bust. "Are you implying that we would work with the fallen angels?" 

"It's a possibility; the higher ups at the Church think it could come to pass," Xenovia replied.

Rias huffed. "I would never do something that would dishonour the House of Gremory. You have my word that I shall not interfere in your mission."

Xenovia stared at her. "That remains to be seen but just don't interfere and there will not be a problem."

The atmosphere turned dark as the polar opposite girls stared at each other. Their auras flared in the most passive-aggressive way possible. No one acted any further, each leader just had an intense stare down at the other before relenting.

The two exorcists nodded and got up to leave having accomplished their goal. As they reached to the door, Asia arrived at the same time, causing Xenovia to stop and observe her before narrowing on her harder.

"U-uh, hello," she said.

"What are you doing here, Asia?" I asked, getting off the couch I was relaxing on. "Speaking of that, Raynare did call me."

Asia looked to me. "Raynare said she wanted to talk to you, but couldn't find you. She sent me ti find you," she explained.

"Raynare sure loves getting others to do things for her."

"So you are Asia Argento?" Xenovia asked the scared girl. The emotionless look she had before transformed into a menacing look, an admonishing aura surrounding Asia as she felt her body being peeled back by the glare.

"Y-yes." Asia replied.

Irina appeared from the side. "Oh? Isn't she the witch that was excommunicated from the Church?" Irina casually stated, not realizing the pain she was causing Asia, who clutched her head and had a down-cast look.

"Tell me, do you still believe in God?" Xenovia asked.

Asia looked away but nodded her head. "I just can't let go of my faith. It is what holds me together."

"Is that so? If that is the case, allow me to send you to the place where you can be forgiven!" she coldly stated.

The heavy blade dropped to the floor and a loud crashed ensured. My fist was still out while Xenovia was on the floor, blood on her mouth.

"You really pissed me off!" I shouted.

Xenovia wore a briefly annoyed look before calmly returning to get Excalibur Destruction. "Why did you interfere?" she said.

I approached her closer. "Asia doesn't need an apathetic, self-righteous idiot to judge her. She was excommunicated, that's the Church's fault. Also, how blind are you fools to let a devil near such a scared sight. I'm sure God is ashamed at all of you!" I told her.

"A heathen should not be given my lectures," Xenovia replied.

"An arrogant, torpid, whited sepulchre should not be trying to impose morality!" 

Me and Xenovia stared down each other. "Words shall not solve this."

"You're right, bitch! Actions will!" I said.

"So it's like that."

"It's like that."

"Perfect. I guess I will join, too," Yumi stated, taking her back off the wall and donning a sadistic smile.

"Who are you?" Irina asked.

"I'm your senior, you can say."

*******

"Are both groups ready?" Rias asked, and everyone nodded. She put her hand up and swiped it down. "Begin!"

Xenovia and Yumi immediately went at each other. Yumi rapidly using her Sword Birth technique as Xenovia's Excalibur fragment wreaked havoc across each blade sent her way by her furious opponent.

"You're partner and you don't really understand things from other perspectives, do you? Learn to take some responsibility and not be completely blind."

What she said next was not what I expected: "Wow! You're like her very own knight in shining armour, right?"

"I prefer darker clothes," I blandly stated. 

"Dark is not really nice, Y/N. Why not try to wear clothes with more lighter colours?" Irina suggested to me with a smile.

"Your clothes are dark as well, moron!" I reminded her.

She looked down and chuckled. "I guess they are," she said.

"Alright. let us fight now," I said.

"Okie dokie!" Irina shouted.

I plucked the dark long sword that Yumi created with her Sword Birth. Irina pulled the string on her arm and a katana with a round gold guard, regal purple handle and a long enough grip making it a two-handed blade.

Irina lunged forward and continued advancing towards me with long strides to catch me off guard. Fortunately, the pattern was predictable enough that I could weave a looped model to tire her out.

Rolling sideways, Irina took a breath as the distance was long enough that she could catch a break and have enough time to relax.

'I guess I can change that.'

I left the blade and just threw it at Irina, who shrieked at the unexpected idea, and quickly brought out her blade and bent backwards to deflect the blow.

'Now! Do it, Celestial Conqueror!'

I swathed my hand in darkness and lunged forward. The darkness extended into a long fist and landed a blow into Irina's sternum.

Spreading my hand out, the darkness coiled around her stomach and I used it as a makeshift rope to pull myself quicker to her and winded up giving her a final heavy hit that smashed her into the ground.

"You can apologise to Asia now," I said.

Yumi grunted and I saw that she was also in the same state as Irina: defeated, along with more rage being built up inside her, with her laboured breaths.

"I still need to make you learn a lesson," I said, pointing at her.

"Then proceed if you wish," Xenovia said.

Slowly, we approached each other and continued a stare down. Around 2 metres apart from each other, both of us brought out our blade and brought them down. Smoke and debris arose from the clash.

"Y/N!" I heard my name being called out.

"I'm fine," I said, jumping out of the crater unharmed. My blade was wrapped in darkness. 'Good call to do this. I'm sure I would have been killed; that bitch doesn't hold back. But she's kkinda hot at the same time, especially with the outfit, which surprises me even more that the Church created THAT as battle gear.'

Xenovia ran towards me with a large trail of ground being upturned as her blade was firmly in the ground but the immense power of Excalibur Destruction allowed it to move without being hindered in any way.

On the other hand, I used my darkness to swing my blade rapidly until ithe blade almost became invisible as I built up the kinetic energy for what looked to be the final strike. Additionally, I decided, 'Let me also add another secret to teach that tight spandex-wearing girl.'

Roaring, which felt pretty cliche, I brought the blade forward against Xenovia but pulled back and the darkness around my blade opened up as a wave of light came up and smacked Xenovia down, coughing up blood.

"That was for your rudeness."

I looked down and both of them but did help them up. "I don't necessarily like you but I'm not completely heartless. However, I think your actions towards Asia were superfluous, and I think an apology would be appreciated."

They ended up apologising to Asia, and the shy girl could not help but forgive them. After, we were about to go back in but Rias reprimanded Yumi for her reckless behaviour. And the latter just left the group.

"I'm no genius but she isn't just having a bad day, right?" I asked Rias.

Rias crawled onto my lap and sighed. "It's her past. Excalibur is a powerful weapon that requires a user to possess a certain amount of light to wield. Since it is hard, an archbishop created an experiment to be able to manufacture the light. It was unethical, and all the kids died, all but Yumi. Her revenge has never been sated, and seeing this again has awoken the rage inside her."

"Are you not going to go after her?" I asked.

Rias clenched her lips. "I want to, but I can't. I need to give her time because that is what most people need, but—"

"You are worried that she might go overboard already," I answered.

"Yes. I'm in a rock and a hard place but I think Yumi is probably stuck in a harder position than I can understand."

"OH SHIT! I completely forgot that I need to say Raynare! Okay, bye!" I shouted, sliding Rias off me and running off. 


	23. Random Shenanigans

I rubbed my cheek after being slapped by Raynare for coming late to what she wanted to talk to me about. 

Sighing at her behaviour, I spun my fork and looped several strings of spaghetti, before entering the delicate dish in my mouth. "Nothing like spaghetti, even though I should be focused on the current situation."

I pulled the black coat around me tighter to feel the warmth. "It's a bit cold tonight. I feel sorry for those who aren't wearing much," I said.

Looking out the window, I did a double take at seeing Irina and Xenovia. Both exorcists looked to be begging.

Our eyes connected, and I wished that never happened. Sighing, I motioned them to come sit into the restaurant. Looking at my wallet, I looked to the heavens and had only one question. 'WHY GOD?'

"So good!" Irina said. She quickly shut herself up by stuffing more food into her face; Xenovia following in similar fashion but more quiet.

"You guys are unbelievable. I thought the Church would provide enough money to supplement your services. Don't tell me that situation is worse than I thought?" I asked.

Xenovie shoved an apple down her gullet, which I found confusingly impressive. "Irina, being the idiot she is, used all our money on a fake painting of a Saint. 

'I have no words.'

Irina sulked at Xenovia. "Hey! That's not nice, Xenovia! It's not my fault! The painting looked authentic! How was I supposed to know it was false?!" Irina complained.

I planted my head on the table and grunted. "Ugh! These people cannot be this idiotic! Surely not."

"Irina is," Xenovia responded.

"Girls, have you tired to find this person? Is it he or she?" I asked.

"It's a he," Xenovia replied. "And I'm not sure where he is right now. He did look local."

"If you guys gave him a lot of money, then he might be going to the bank or something. Let's hurry up!" I said, snatching the wine bottle and running out.

"We haven't finished!" Irina complained.

"I should be hearing no complaints from the person whose fault this is!" I shouted back, pushing a random person into an old lady. 'Oops,' I thought.

Xenovia and Irina both carried a bunch of food with them as they joined on the hunt for their money back.

Coincidentally, I bumped into a man with large sum of cash. I looked at him and saw that he was carrying painting apparatus.

"Hey! Watch where you are going, brat!" he shouted.

"So you're a painter?" I asked.

"Yeah! And what, kid?! You're pissing me off, so unless you got something important, I don't recommend you to continue blocking my way!" he spat out.

"Oh, I think these two have something to talk to you with," I said, walking to the side to reveal a serious Irina and Xenovia.

"Hah! You two are the one that bought the painting!" he said in realization.

'Congratulations, Sherlock,' I sarcastically thought.

"What do you want? I gave you the painting and there are no refunds!" he told them, slowly walking back.

"Just for curiosity, do you have your money?" Xenovia asked.

"U-ugh, I've invested it into something already," he said.

"What was that?" Irina said, appearing from the side of Xenovia with a smile. "And remember to be honest."

"M-my. U-um, it was for my"—the man coughed very falsely. "It was for my. u-um—"

Sighing heavily at the man's stalling, I straight up sent my leg flying towards his nether region and I'm sure that I heard a crack of split.

"Just answer the damn question!" I shouted.

"I SPENT IT ALL ON PORN MEMBERSHIP!"

Moments were needed to prepare and reconfigure about what they just heard. Irina.exe has stopped working. Xenovia had never heard such bullshit. Eventually, Y/N stopped thinking.

"Irina," Xenovia said.

"Yes."

"I think it is time for divine punishment, right?" Xenovia said.

"Indeed!" Irina shouted.

Xenovia lifted the man up and sent him crashing onto the floor. Once down, both then proceeded to constantly kick him.

"Take that! And that! Don't forget that!" both the exorcists shouted at the man who sold them the false painting.

With the wine bottle in my hand, I chugged it down while watching the scene. I then thought: 'Know what? Fuck it.'

I then joined in on the beat down. 

After everyone was satisfied, we stopped and pondered on our action and work ethic. Personally, we did a great job and I think it was an A+.

Something clicked. "So, are we going to clean this up? Or are we just going to leave this civilian behind? Someone may find out."

Irina panicked. "What are we going to do?"

"No helping it. Let's maybe meet up at the academy again to discuss things."

**(I created this scene just so I can implement those scenes into this chapter.)**

*******

Yumi breathed heavily in the rain. Her anger seemingly amplified in the cold environment that also reminded her of her own past.

She clutched her fist tightly and held back the tears. "Why me? Why was I the only one that survived that night?!" she cried out.

"H-help!" a voice called out.

Yumi looked up to see a priest running. He was several metres from her before a blur came up behind him, and the shining of metal appeared next, a geyser of blood being the last thing that came from the now-dead priest.

"This blade is pretty nice. Don't you agree, devil babe?" the man said.

Immediately, Sword Birth was summoned by Yumi. Her eyes narrowed and her guard tensed up. "Another exorcist," she said. "Do you spend you time looking for devils

The man spat out the stick in his mouth and put his hand through his silver hair. "You betcha on the first point, hun. Believe me that this is just coincidence; however, I was getting tired of killing strays and a maybe an occasional person. Now, with a devil, I can finally test this bad boy out!" 

The glow sent chills down Yumi's spine, and the light also allowed her to see the blade—a long kris, the blade appears wide with a diamond shaped gap through it and spikes on both edges—and his silver hair.

"You! You're not Freed Sellzen!" she shouted.

The man tilted his head. "Oh, yeah. That little kid. A little secret: we are bunch of products for people who were trying to create the 'True Descendant of Sigurd.' Not sure why but I'm much stronger than normal people and that is a bonus."

"That blade is Excalibur!" Yumi seethed out, her breath becoming more rapid.

"Bingo, devil. This fragment is Excalibur—actually, I think I won't tell you my ability just yet and let you find out," he said.

"Wait, that's illegal!" Yumi shouted back.

"That's the deal!" he shouted, jumping up and propelling forward at speed where Yumi did not feel so confident in taking the blade head on.

"Holy Eraser!" Yumi summoned the dark blade. Matching the color of the blade, tendrils with blue accents charged forward but holy energy illuminated the Excalibur fragment and brushed it aside.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk! Not good enough!" he taunted.

Yumi summoned another blade. "I just had to know if it was the real thing or not. Now, I won't hesitate to destroy you _and_ the blade!" she shouted, swiping constantly at the grinning opponent.

The guinea pig of Sigurd's genes gracefully skipped side-to-side against the ferocious attack. He dropped and leaned back at the same time, just as Yumi had finished her long-swinging strike, and then quickly tore at the side of her arm, blood gushing out from the attack, along with a noxious effect.

He positioned his blade up high and got ready to bring it down before a red circle shone under Yumi as she roared, "Take this, bastard!" and several blades appeared and flew out at once.

"You were really close. But Excalibur R— I mean, this fragment is very useful," he said, sighing as he almost revealed his power. "Is that all you have, by the way?" he asked.

"It gives you speed, huh? But speed does nothing if I just overwhelm you!" she spat at him, her aura covering her body as multiple red ripples formed in the vicinity and blades entered, before rapidly increasing, and summoning even more blades.

A green magic circle appeared and the man looked at the blades. "I guess this came at the right time. I need to go, so we'll deal with this later!" he said.

"Don't you dare leave, bastard!" Yumi shouted, pointing her weapons at him and getting ready to discharge them.

"Y~yeah, NOPE!" he said. 

He brought out Excalibur and charged it with the holy energy before vanishing, and Yumi barely noticed him move, only noticing thanks to the debris, but she could do nothing as he was already long gone.

"DAMMIT IT ALL TO HELL!" she screamed.


End file.
